


Tony & The King of the Monsters

by Orca478



Series: Aqua-Tony verse [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, BMAF Mera, Civil War Team Iron Man, Evil Ghidorah, F/M, Good Godzilla, Good Mothra, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Master Vulko, Neutral Rodan, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Steve Rogers is Delusional, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff Redemption, What have you done Steve?, mosugoji, not team Cap friendly, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: A year after becoming the King of Atlantis. Tony is happy with his life. He has his mother back, he has a beautiful girlfriend that he wants to propose to, and is leading a prospering Kingdom.But on the surface, things are not going so well for a jealous Steve Rogers, who is desperate to return things to the way he liked it. Too bad that desperation  will make the world realize another harsh true. That Monsters are Real.Steve's actions have let Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah on a warpath. Tony and Mera must embark on another journey to save the world, before the monsters can destroy it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Mera/Tony Stark
Series: Aqua-Tony verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762642
Comments: 42
Kudos: 179





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the sequel is here. After a year on peace, Steve messes up big time. And from the summary, you can realize what he has done. 
> 
> Will Tony and Mera be able to help Godzilla and Mothra defeat Ghidorah, or will the world be doomed by Steve's stupidity ? 
> 
> Only time will tell as we enter the second chapter of the Aqua-Tony trilogy.

Thousands years ago. Before Atlantis sank to the waves, King Atlan knew that the world. Would never really belong to them.

King Atlan knew that there where monsters that laid as sleep, waiting for the moment they would awake to either help or destroy the world. 

The Beautiful Queen of the Monsters. Mothra. 

The Ferocious Fire Demon. Rodan. 

The Evil Three Headed Tyrant. Ghidorah.

The Powerful King of the Monsters. Godzilla. 

Just to name a few. 

It was the King that greatly interested Atlan, so he made his way to his underwater layer. With the great Trident in hand. 

Godzilla wasn't happy with the intruder. 

A battle happened, King Atlan was almost killed. 

But Godzilla sensed the noble intentions of King Atlan, and spared his life. 

King Atlan then gained the respect of the King of the Monsters. And they both helped each other. 

Atlan maintaned Godzilla's home, the ocean, safe. While Godzilla protected Atlantis, even helping them in their war against Wakanda. 

Godzilla's loyalty also got Atlan the loyalty of Mothra, who followed her mate. 

But then everything changed.

Atlantis sank, and King Atlan was unable to call Godzilla for help.

The King of the Monsters was busy fighting his nemesis King Ghidorah, when the latter attempted on over throwing him, and causing global extinction. 

Godzilla defeated Ghidorah, causing the beast to fall in an iceberg and freeze. 

The hurt King went to his layer to rest. He had to recharge his power, so he ordered the other monsters, to rest until he came back. 

Mothra fell asleep on a water fall. 

Others like Rodan went to hibernate in volcanos and caves. 

And Godzilla slept on the lost land at the center on the Earth, where he protected Altan's Trident until the chosen one came fo it. 

So the world only saw the monsters as legends.

Too bad that they would soon have to find out the harsh reality. 

Monsters are real.


	2. Life in Altantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s current life as King of Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how Tony’s new free Steve live is going

Tony was in a hurry.

He was late for dinner, his mother was gonna kill him.

“Come on, faster Willy.”

Willy is an orca that Tony befriended after he and Mera found him alone. Willy became his companion for this travels under the sea, specially when Mera couldn’t come.

He was coming back from a meeting with the Fisherman Queen. He got distracted and lost track of time.

The orca made a noice and swam faster.

They almost made it to the castle undetected when a voice ended his hopes.

“You’re late.”

Great. Vulko.

“Go back to your room bud, thanks for the ride.” He built a room for Willy in a part of the castle, it was an open space, with air so that he could breathe, and tons of food. Of course the Orca was free to go where he wanted, but he liked staying with Tony,.

As he watched Willy go, Vulko swam near him.

“It’s akways nice to see you bonding with animals.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see each of their perspectives. Athough jellyfish officially scare me.”

“Do I want to know what they told you ?”

“It will be better if you didn’t.”

“We you have certainly managed to control that ability way faster than Atlan, you already spoke to Gojira even.”

“That’s just because I didn’t want to be eaten.”

“Still, a great feat. Did he told you where he was going ?”

“Back to his layer to sleep.”

“Good, remember to be in contact with him, we have no idea when will need him.”

“Ok....”

“Also, we think we got the location of Mosura. If we confirmed it, you need to go and bond with her.”

“Why are you so worried I bond with Godzilla and Mothra?”

“There are other monsters on this world Tony, not all of them are friendly, we need to be ready Incase one of the awakes, specially him.”

“Who ?”

“You know what, forget it. We will cross that bridge when we have too. Now come on, now we are both late for dinner.”

The food almost exploded as Mera took it out.

“Cooking is defiantly not one of my strengths.”

Maria laughed as she aproched her.

“You’re ding better though, no explosions.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.”

“It is one.”

She saw Tony and Culko coming in.

“Hi Mom. Hi Mera.”

“We apologize for our delay, a small issue came, but it has been solved.L

Mera knew that issue was that Tony got distracted on his way back. She won’t say that aloud of course.

“Well then, let’s eat.”

Tony came to her.

“You didn’t blow up the food this time ?” He said as he kissed her head.

“Nop, I almost blew it up.”

“An improvement, I told you you could do it.”

“Cooking isn’t my forte, that will never change love.”

“Well, I guess my days as a chef will have to return.”

“Wait, you where a chef ?”

“Ah, not really. But I do know how to cook well.”

“That’s enough for me.”

As they got ready for bed, Tony took out a little box.

In it was a ring with a lapis lazuli gem stone. 

He wanted to propose to Mera for some time now, but he always chickens out.

He got King Nerus’ blessing two weeks ago, that’s how much Tony has failed to ask the question.”

“What really got you distracted in your way home ?”

“I came across some octopuses, they had an interesting story to tell about them escaping a restaurant before they were cooked.”

“That’s why you refuse to eat octopus now, because they tell you stories ?”

“Good stories.”

“Hm.” 

She laid on the bed next to thing.

“Heard something from the surface ?”

“I haven’t spoken To anyone there since our last meeting with Thor.” 

“So you haven’t heard any thing on they great delusional Steve Rogers ?”

They both know that ever since the Orm thing happened, Rogers has been obsessed with finding him and bringing him back to his command. Rogers lost all of the respect from the world, and was practically gasping at the straws now. It was when Wanda left him, that he really started to try to track Tony down the few time he did go to the surface, lucky for him, he has avoided the man every time.”

“Fortunantly no, I don”t want to hear anything from him again.”

“Good. I just wanted to see if I had to follow my promise of taking the serum away.”

“I hope you don’t follow in that actually, because that would mean he did something very stupid.”

“True.”

She turned and kissed him.

“Well, Good night love.”

“Good night.”

He then remembered the ring, stupid of him.

But she was already asleep.

“I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

Too bad that as soon as he wakes up, Vulko has a message for him.

“We found Mosura, we need to leave soon.” 

Mera woke up.

“What is it ?”

“Vulko has found Mothra.”

It was time to talk to her, and also not be eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony, just ask the question, she will say yes.
> 
> We need sadly to see how the delusional man, Steve Rogers, is doing.


	3. Not the Life he Imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve complains how his life has been turned upside down, and he still believes he can fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Steve time. We will see how his delusions have not improved in the year after Orm's attack. We get a show on how his desperation is so big, that will lead to him making a great mistake.

Steve got to his room. 

He was full of frustration, once again, he was ridiculed at a meeting.

He thought things would return to normal after the whole Atlantis thing was over, that it was only a matter of him defeating them, and the world seeing him as the hero he was. 

But off course, Tony came in, and stopped the fight of Steve's life, taking the glory with him. 

Tony, the man that could and should fix all of this so that Steve can make things right. The man that Steve barely saw in a year.

He fled to Atlantis, with his not dead mother and the red hair that Steve hates. 

She was able to hold him like he was nothing, she could take the serum away, how dare she.

Steve was convinced that she brainwashed Tony to be against him, but nobody listened.

So Steve had no help from Tony to fix his problems. 

At first he was not worried, as soon as he fixes everything, Tony would return to him. 

But that didn't happen. 

First most of his team abandons him.

Clint and Scott go back to be with their families, they made it clear that RHODES can call them in any emergency. But that Steve was forbidden from calling them, or even going to their homes. 

He got the restriction orders that made him stay away from their kids as a proof that they were done with him. 

Wanda was in the place Strange trained other sorcerers.

She was very different from what Steve remembered when he saw her. Her hair was red, not as red as Tony's companion, she had a more calmed face. Seems to smile more, and is very calm. 

Vision and her were still not talking much, but Wanda gave the android his space. It seems she moved on from him. 

She ignored Steve when he tried to talk to her when she came to the compound, using her powers to lock the door of the room she was so that Steve couldn't enter, or she used Strange's portal trick to get away when he was close. 

He wondered if Strange did something to her, but he has no proof to show that. 

Also Wanda is a telepath, and her mind is protected so that theory is probably not true.

Steve wondered what happened, she used to listen to him, why does she hate him now ?

But Wanda leaving him didn't hurt as much as Bucky doing it.

2 months after the Atlantis thing, Rhodes gave Bucky a letter from Maria Stark.

The letter said that she knew Bucky was not himself when he killed her husband, and that she forgives him.

Steve felt angry, Bucky has no need to be forgiven, it wasn't him. 

But Bucky disagreed, he told Steve this was exactly what he wanted to hear, and that it was what he needed.

After that letter, Bucky started distancing himself. 

He talked more to Rhodes, he started going on more missions, he stayed more with the new recruits and started to talk to Steve less. 

When Steve confronted him about it, Bucky told him he was building his new life, that he had to rebuild himself, and he can't let Steve control him like a puppy. 

What ? Steve wasn't controlling Bucky, he was helping him return to how he was. 

But Bucky told him that the Bucky he knew was gone. 

From that day on he stated going as James. 

Everyone called him like that, and they all glared at Steve when he called him Bucky.

Natasha and Sam were the only ones that still followed him. 

But Natasha lost all respect she had. Every word she said was immediately not believed. She had no power on the council or on the team structure. Everyone was suspicious of her, she couldn't get any information, and was essentially shunned out.

Sam was mocked as Steve's puppy, when he defended him from the others. It was when he insulted Tony that Sam lost all the respect he had on the team. If he had any that's it. 

Steve was tired from all of this. 

He tried hard to get his position as leader back, but he failed everytime. The council didn't trust him, the team didn't trust him. There was a rumor there was a petition to kick him out of the team.

He kept waiting for the moment the people would realize the accords where dangerous, when Tony would realize that his family was here, not on the ocean.

But time went by, and that moment never came. 

He tried to work with the accords, but he couldn't, why didn't people couldn't see what they really were. 

He tried to track Tony so that he could speak to him alone, but the man was barely seen on the surface, and his girlfriend was always with him.

Steve was getting tired of living like this. 

He needs to get things back to normal, whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH Steve, please, SHUT UP ! 
> 
> Well, you are not in next chapter, so that's good. 
> 
> Tony meets Mothra on the next chapter, will he bond with her ?


	4. Mothra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets with Mothra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothra time ! Time for the King of Atlantis to meet the Queen of the Monsters.

Tony, Mera, and Vulko soon reached their destination. 

A waterfall in the middle of the Yuan Forest on China. 

They came in by the river, some nice dolphins told him how to get in. 

"They say that the waterfall we are looking for is close to where the river gets to the ocean." 

"Good, that means we are close." 

This beautiful forest was the perfect place to propose to Mera.

But the fear of meeting Mothra was winning over him. 

Godzilla tried to kill him before he got the trident, what does he have here to show Mothra that he is the King of Atlantis ?

"Show her the trident, her mate must have told her what that means." Vulko says, as he was reading his mind. 

"Wait... Godzilla and Mothra, they have......a thing ?" 

"They are mates." 

"Wow, I bet many people would be happy from hearing that." 

"There it is, the waterfall." Mera called them. 

Soon their ship had the waterfall in sight. 

"You did tell the Chinese government we are here right ?" 

"Of course, but I told them we were on an environmental mission, there is no need to tell them we are looking for a giant butterfly, that's if she doesn't attack of course," 

"Mosura is known to be extremely calm and kind, just seeing the Trident will be enough for her to listen to you." 

"I hope you're right, I don't want to end covered in silk, or stabbed by her sting." 

Tony had to leave the others, he needed to approach Mothra before. 

"Ok, Tony, you can do this, you did it once, you can do it again." 

"Welcome, King of Atlantis." 

Tony yelped at the voice. 

It was a smooth female voice, matching her description. 

"There is no need for you to be scared, the trident tells me everything I need to know." 

So Vulko was right. uff.

"What is your name, new King ?" 

"Tony." 

"Very well King Tony, please walk threw the water so that we can talk." 

With a thumps up to Mera and Vulko, he went in. 

"Hello Queen...eh do I call you Mothra or Mosura ?" 

"Either one is fine, I am not picky." 

"Very well, Hello Queen Mothra." 

"I must wonder, you are truly a special one. A halfbread between a human and an Atlantean, truly interesting." 

"Ahh.. thank you ?" 

"And I sense your heart, its a pure one, I like you King Tony." 

"So, you are willing to be allied with Atlantis ?" 

"I was willing ever since my mate decided to help you." 

"Wait, how do you know about that ?" 

"Godzilla and I have something of a connection. We can tell each other important messages even if we are apart." 

"Oh." 

Mothra came down from her wall. She was truly beautiful.

"I sense something in your heart King Tony, has it something to do with your Queen ?" 

"I don't have a Queen, but I want to ask my girlfriend to be my Queen. Its just that I get scared when I try to ask her." 

"My mate told me of your bravery, how you fearlessly defeated the old warlord King, that happened to be your brother. He told me how you faced the people that abused you, and put the ones that refused to change their ways on their place. You are a brave one, my advice is to ask her. Goji told me about a red hair woman followed you, is it her ?" 

"It is." 

"The I suggest you go for it. Remember this King Tony, the worst thing one can do, its to not take a risk. That is of course if said risk is acceptable and has nor can it cause, any ill intentions." 

Wow, she was truly smart. Looks like Vulko was right. 

"Thank you, Queen Mothra." 

"It seems our time might come to an end, I do ask to not tell anyone, other that those that came with you, where I am." 

"You have my word I will keep your home a secret." 

"Good, I know we will see each other again soon. Do not hesitate to call me if you need me. I do hope you asked your future Queen the question when we meet again." 

"You go it Queen Mothra." 

"So long King Tony, I wish you the best." 

"How was it ?" Mera asked him.

"She was just like Vulko said, nice and wise." 

"I told you, Mosura wouldn't harm you. Did she agree to unite with Atlantis ?" 

"She agreed." 

"Then this mission was a success, time to return home." 

As they made their way back to the ocean, Mera grabbed his hand. 

"Seems like you came out of there happy." 

"She gave me some good advice."

"May ask why ?" 

He looked at her.

"On how to be brave." 

"Tony, you are already brave." 

"Doesn't mean I don't t feel fear." 

She layed her head on his shoulders as they left the forest, wanting to enjoy it before they left.

Tony will ask the question tonight. He would follow Mothra's advice.

But for now, he wanted to enjoy this moment with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Mothra, she is truly noble. 
> 
> To bad the other two monsters are not as kind. They should be left alone. Right Steve ?


	5. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers receive a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot is setting for Steve’s ultimate mess up. Here is when he is sent there.

Rhodey couldn’t say his life was perfect, but he liked last year.

He misssd seeing his best friend. They barely saw each other now, but Rhodey understood why, his best friend was happy on Altantis, and Rhodey was happy for that.

Of course they never met on the compound due to Rogers. So they always met in Stark Tower. Pepper banned Rogers and his followers from going in the tower, so they where safe.

Rogers, that might be Rhodey’s only problem in the last year.

Ever since they came back from the whole Atlantis ordeal, the man had been a constant headache. 

He always demanded a private meeting with Tony, telling him that they had to talk. Of course Rhodey couldn’t help him. Tony was not only not on his command, but he was the King of a nation. Not that Rogers cared for any of that.

But Tony was smart as always, the news only got his location, when he was gone. He did stop for some interviews, but only in places that Rogers was banned or couldn’t go because he wasn’t invited. There was also the fact that Tony always brought Mera with him. Rogers hates Tony’s girlfriend (or fiancée, he is not sure if Tony already asked her) with a great passion. The man always glares at her when she is seen with Tony. He even came up with the theory that Mera brainwashed Tony, of course only his followers believed him. But Rhodey thinks Rogers also greatly fears Mera, as proven before, she can take away the serum from him, without even touching him. That’s probably why Rogers always insists on talking to Tony alone.

Romanov and Wilson where headaches too. Romanov tried to get her webs tangled in whatever she could find, but it was funny to see how no one believed or trusted her anymore, and those webs where cutted before she could climb on them. Wilson was just a puppy that had rose filled glasses to whatever Rogers said, as if the man was a god to him.

The other me,here of Team Cap however, had already made up for their actions, and now they were nice people to be around with.

Clint and Scott where back with their families, a decision that Rhodey fully supported. They were in contact if they were needed for anything, but made it clear it had to be something official. Not a self appointed Rogers misssion.

Clint called him once that Rogers tried to get him on a mission to talk to Tony. That let for a strike against Rogers for trying to call a mission without authorization, and to Clint and Scott getting him a restriction order for their families.

Wanda made an impressive 180 degree turn. She was now a nice and calm person that someone can enjoy having around. Her year with Stephen had made her have great control of her powers, as well as having her be self conscious of the problems with mind control. She only lashed out once, when Rogers insisted on calling her a kid, Rhodey could understand her anger.

She and Vision talked, but not much. Their romance was gone, and both where find with it. They will probably become friends again though.

James was forging his own identity. After Maria Stark wrote him a letter that she forgives him for killing her husband, knowing about the mind control, James made a drastic change. He stopped talking to Rogers, educated himself, and a,ways asked for help when he needed, about the present, Thea accords, and anything he needed to know. He hanged out with other people and listened to orthers on the field.

Rumors has it that the army might give James the Captain America tittle. If that is true, Rhodey fully supports it.

He was calmly gathering some papers when FRIDAY called him.

“Colonel, Director Phil Coulson is on the Compund, he has an official mission.”

Coulson came clean on being alive shortly after the Atlantis thing. When the man told them the trauma he went threw on his resurrection, no one was mad that he had taken his space. He was rebuilding a new SHIELD, this one though had no secret plans, no shady council. Phil made it so that this SHIELD was all about protection. 

“Colonel.”

“Director, agent Johnson.”

He shook hands with both of them.

Daisy Johnson was Phil’s protégée. The man cared so much for her that it was actually cute.

She had powers, she could create earthquakes from her hands. She signed the accords but remaineded on SHIELD.

“You said you had a mission ?”

“I do, the accords council already approved it, but this might be to much for my agents.”

“Ok, show us.”

Phil showed them and abandoned base.

“This base is located on the Antarctic coast, on the South American side. It’s an acient Atlantean base that holds something.”

“Did you talk to Tony ?”

“I tried, but he was on a mission on China. His people did tell me a bit, told me that there was something that shouldn’t come out, the ones I talked didn’t know what it was.”

“So ?”

“We recently recived a tip, that some Hydra operates are planning in raiding the place. The Atlanteans made it clear that what was there was extremely dangerous, and should not be released from that place.”

“Why don’t they destroy it ?”

“Because the environmental damaged would be huge. A quarter of the Antarctic coast could be destroyed of the thing was destroyed, and using a minor blast would either do nothing or release it.”

“Oh.”

“We need the Avengers to go and stop Hydra from getting what’s in there.”

“Understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, if you watched King of the Monsters, you know exactly, what’s in Antártica.


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark ruined his life. Now David will ruin his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about what happened to Black Manta. He is willing to do anything for revenge.

David was arriving to Antartica.

He reunited with Hydra after he was recovered from the whole thing in Sicily.

Ironman defeated him again.

He couldn't get avenge his father.

He later learned that Orm failed at killing his brother as well. 

Stark had now an army, both from Atlateans and Sea Animals, and he even had freaking Godzilla under his command. 

So if David wanted his revenge, he needs to be smart about it. 

He searched for ways to bring the King down. 

He couldn't just show up and attack him, that would mean his death.

He had an informant in Atlantis for sometime, the old Captain Murk. 

The man was bitter because he lost his position, as the Princess revealed that he almost killed her.

Murk first came to Orm, but the disposed King refused to go against his brother anymore. Telling the captain that the trident proved that Stark was King, and if he went against him, then he is committing treason.

His pleas towards his old King was what sealed Murk's fate. 

At first, since Orm refused to speak. Murk could give all the information that David needed to plan his revenge. 

But 5 months later that all changed.

Orm started talking to his brother. And in one of those conversations, he revealed Murk's words. How he was willing to commit treason. 

Stark launched a private investigation on Murk, he was gathering information. 

And 9 months later, the Princess arrested Murk. Taking away David's mole. 

Murk was executed, and even if he helped him, David didn't feel sorry. Most of the information was useless.

Except when he found something very interesting. 

He read about an old Atlantean base, in Antartica. That held something usefull. 

Something that the Atlanteans feared, that they were trying to destroy, but couldn't because they could accidentally realese it.

He had no idea if it was a weapon, or something else. He honestly doesn't care. 

If it gets him his revenge, then so be it. 

As he examined the base, he saw all of the explosives that were there. They truly want this thing gone. 

He looked up to the main thing, the ice wall.

"Oh god." 

Steve and the others landed on the Antarctic base. 

"All right stick together, we don't know what is here, only that it must not come out." Rhodes yelled.

"Do we have any idea who wants whatever is here." 

"The pirate that attacked Tony and Mera on Sicily is leading the charge." 

"Did he brought the suit ?" Spiderman asked.

"No idea, we are going blind. Our mission is to avoid them releasing whatever is here. I couldn't get in contact with Tony, but I spoke to Maria. She told me that the thing here is extremely dangerous and it needs to remain frozen whatever it takes." 

Steve glared, Tony was keeping another secret. 

"What do you think Cap ?" 

"If the thing here is so dangerous, why hasn't Tony told us what it is." 

"Maybe because it could be their ruin." Natasha answered

Steve looked at her. 

"Everyone that has told us that this thing is dangerous is Atlantean, but what if its dangerous towards them only ?" 

"So they are hiding something." 

"I think they are. Why isn't Tony here if the thing is so dangerous to all of us ? He would have come to stop Hydra from getting it." 

Steve thought about it, it made sense.

If this thing was something that dangerous that the Atlanteans hid, then the world deserves to know. They blame him for lying, so if they want honesty, they will get honesty. 

He had a plan, he will expose Atlantis for what they truly are. Then the world will see that they were wrong about him, that he was the hero that they needed.

He also thinks that Tony has no idea that this thing is here, when Steve exposes the truth, he will return to him, full of apologies, and ready to fix everything. 

Steve has waited long enough, its time to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So David is crazy for revenge. Too bad for us delusional Stevie is on the team that will try to stop him.


	7. Something is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tony goes back home from meeting Mothra, he senses that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tony and Mera fluff before Steve messes up.

They were on their way home from seeing Mothra.

So far so good, they had now Godzilla and Mothra on their side. 

Tony did fear that any of the other monsters woke up.

Those were not known to be very nice.

But with two on their side. They must be on a good position to defend themeselves.

"Hey." 

Shit, Mera.

Ask her Stark, the freaking Queen of the monsters had faith on you, you can do this. He told himself. 

"Hey." 

"Looking for some animal to talk to and escape." 

"Why would I want to escape ?" 

"From my cooking, your mother wants me to help her again." 

"Oh, well she loves teaching to cook, so if she can make you an expert, then she is not going to stop." 

"She is loosing her time then." 

They both laughed at that. 

"So, what are you really doing ?" 

"Just thinking." 

"Can I ask about what ?" 

"Well.." 

It was time to ask her. 

"Listen Mera I...." 

"My King, Lady Mera, get in here, an emergency has occurred." 

REALLY.

"What is it Vulko ?" 

" I just got a call from your mother." 

"Did something happen to her ?" 

"She is fine, but she brought grave news." 

"What happened." 

"The pirate that attacked you two on Sicily, is back." 

Tony and Mera knew he was dangerous, but not that much.

"Ok, he is a threat, but not that much." 

"It is what he seeks, that is extremely dangerous." 

"What does he want ?" 

"He is on our old Antarctic base." 

That made Tony and Mera freeze.

They knew exactly what was in there. 

What was Black Manta doing there ? did he had any fucking idea what would happen if that thing awakes.

"How do you know ?" Mera asked. 

"Director Phil Coulson gave the mission to stop him, he then called Queen Maria for some information, as you were busy with your meeting with Mosura." 

"Please tell me Rogers isn't in that team, if he messes up in there." 

Tony doesn't want to think what could happen.

"That, I do not know." 

"Ok, lets make something clear, Vulko, what does the pirate want ?" 

Vulko looks at him seriously. 

"He wants to release King Ghidorah." 

O fuck.

"King Tony !" 

A voice spoke on his head, it was Godzilla.

"There is a big disturbance on Antartica, get prepared." 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the mistake that will doom the world.


	8. The Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Avengers fight Black Manta, Steve makes the biggest mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It is time for the great Steve Rogers to be the hero he thinks he is. Of course I do hope you still be,ive that Steve after what you are about to do.e

Rhodey lead the way threw the base.

“How did they build this out of the water ?” Carol asked.

“It was before they sank. From what Maria told me King Atlan built this to help Godzilla with something.”

“Any idea on what ?”

“No.”

He looked at the walls, people could be inside.

“FRIDAY. scan for heat signature.”

“There are signatures at the other side of the wall.”

Rhodey simply charged him misil, and shoot it in the left wall.

Screams of Hydra agents could be heard.

“They are trying to ambush us !”

Carol immediately went and engaged the agents, Hope right behind her.

“Stephen. Set a shield, we need to keep going.”

“Yes.”

As they passed, more Hydra agents shot at them, however they couldn’t see Stephen’s shield, so they had that advantage.

Rhodey realesed many of his rounds at them.

“Ahh, Avengers.”

The Black Manta appeared.

“I wasn’t expecting you, I wanted the King of Atlantis to be the one here. But I’ll take what I can.”

“What the hell do you want here ?”

“Yeah, this place seems abandoned.”

“Of course it’s abandoned, the Atlanteans greatly fear what is behind the ice wall, they say it could bring their destruction.”

Then Black Manta charged at Rhodey, both fought fire with fire.

As more soldiers came. Stephen and Wanda defeated them with their magic, while Peter and James fought them hand to hand.

But Rhodey realized something hoffifying.

Where was Rogers and his crew ?

Steve and his team where walking around.

So this thing was the destruction of the Atlanteans. It could finally expose them.

“They are really hiding this thing, if it’s truly something that the world should fear, why not blow it up ?” Sam asked.

“Because they only want to hide it, it’s comepletly a cover up.”

Steve couldn’t belive this, was this another Ultron.

He knew that the Atlanteans were a threat, for a year no one believed him, that will all change now.

“What do we do Cap ?”

“We can’t allow Stark to play with another Ultron.”

Steve looked at the detonator, a fallen Hydra agent had the control.

“We need to show the world the truth. If honesty is what they want, we will give it to them.”

He grabbed the remote.

“We will blow this thing up, and then show it’s remain to expose Atlantis.”

Tony must come back to him after that, the shame he would feel for being with those people, he had to return to Steve for redemption.

Before he could press the remote, Spider-Man yelled.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?”

“I’m getting rid of this thing, and showing the world the truth.”

“NO, QUEEN MARIA SAID THAT AN EXPLOSION WOULD ONLY WAKE IT UP!”

But Steve didn’t hear him, he had to show the world the truth, his hero instinct told him he was right.

So Steve pressed the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s done. I hope that when you realize what you have done, you stop thinking that you are a hero and always do what is right.


	9. Ghidorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's actions have awaken King Ghidorah. Now the beast wants to resume its goal, global extinction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Steve, lets see if your hero instinct was right by awakening Ghidorah.

As soon as Steve pressed the bottom, everything started shaking. 

"What the hell ?" Rhodes screamed. 

"Seems like my job is done." Black Manta said. 

He flew away, Rhodes chasing him.

"EVERYONE GET OUT !" Carol screamed. 

Stephen created a portal, he, Wanda, and Bucky crossed into it. 

Steve and his friends raced to the elevator. 

Carol flew to the air, Hope on her shoulder. 

"Rhodey, did you catch him ?" 

"He escape on the ocean, my suit can't go in the depth he went." 

"Vision ?" 

"I can't sense him, and I believe our priority should be getting out of here." 

"Why?" 

"The explosion didn't destroy whatever was in the ice, and the thing, it's alive." 

Wait, alive ? how could a weapon be alive ?

"Shit, do you detect a heat signature." 

"Yes, and is getting bigger each second as the thing awakens." 

No, there can't be a thing in there. Steve was sure it was a weapon. 

And it can't possibly survive the explosion. The Atlantean technology must be tricking Vision. 

When Steve shows them the weapon, they would all be thankful, and give him the tittle of leader back. It was clear he was the only one for the job.

Tony, Mera, and Vulko watched in horror as the computer told them of the destruction of the Antarctic base. 

"It has awaken." Vulko said.

Steve and the others reached the open when the base collapsed.

"What the hell ?" Sam asked. "How big was that weapon." 

Steve decided to walk to the hole, it was time to show the world the truth.

Natasha followed him, she wanted to expose Atlantis as bad as he wanted.

But a growl stopped them in their track. 

"What ?" 

A tail came out of the whole. 

Then a head, then a second head, and a third head appeared on their middle. 

Vision wasn't tricked, this thing was alive.

But how didn't it die on the explosion.

The creature raised its three heads.

Spiderman screamed. 

"Its King Ghidorah, he is real !" 

Ghidorah immediately let out a roar. 

Steve and the others started running. 

Ghidorah started getting out of the ice, reveling its wings and two legs. 

This was supposed to be a weapon, not a monster. 

"So they were keeping a monster all this time ?" Sam asked as they ran.

"They already have one, this doesn't make sense." Nat answered. 

Steve had a lot of questions, and Tony better give him an answer. But they had to run first. 

The accords soldiers started shooting at Ghidorah, but he wasn't even bothered by the bullets. 

The middle head ordered the others to raise. 

As Steve entered the jet, he saw in horror at what the beast did.

Ghidorah threw lighting from his three mouths, killing all the accords soldiers, and Hydra agents. 

The lighting also caused their jet to damage, they couldn't take off.

"The jet stopped responding." Carol screamed. 

"Stephen, make us a portal now." 

"I need a more open space, and that thing is getting closer." 

BANG

Ghidorah was banging his head on the jet.

Steve couldn't understand, how could this have gone so wrong ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please eat Steve King Ghidorah, he is nothing but a pest. 
> 
> Will the Avengers manage to escape the three headed dragon ? or is their fate sealed.


	10. Old Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla show up once he sensed his nemesis was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is here, the first monster throw down its about to began. 
> 
> Prepared to see how insignificant you truly are Steve ?

Peter never imagined he would die like this.

King Ghidorah, the legendary destroyer of worlds, was trying to kill him.

Part of him does fanboy a bit. 

He can imagine the face Ned would have if Peter has the chance to tell him he met both Godzilla and Ghidorah.

He glared at Rogers, he had KAREN record that it was him that released him. So if they made it out, the world will know who to blame. 

Carol and Rhodey tried to shoot at Ghidorah, but not even her powers or his advance weapons faced the monster. 

"The jet is breaking apart, we won't last long." Hope yelled. 

"Wanda, can you use your powers ?" Stephen asked.

"He is too strong, my powers aren't working." 

Shit, they were dead. 

"Why would Stark not kill this thing ?" Wilson asked,

"Probably because he thought no one would be dump enough to release it like Rogers did." 

"WHAT ?" 

"Stevie, how could you release this thing." 

"I was trying to show the world that Atlantis was nothing but trouble, this proves my theory." 

"Rogers you dumb ass, they wanted this thing gone, they guarded it for a reason, besides they already have a monster." 

"Your actions only sealed our fates." 

"Its clear they knew what would happen if they blew it up, keeping it frozen migh have been the best way to keep it from awakening." 

Before Rogers could say something more. Ghidorah hit the jet again.

But then he stopped. 

The three heads went up, looking at another direction. 

Why did they stop ? 

Then Peter saw how the ice started shining blue. 

Then the ice broke and a giant figure came out. 

It was Godzilla.

"Its Godzilla. Mr. Stark must have sent him to stop Ghidorah." 

Both monsters rosed to the air, it was clear what was about to happen.

The air turned tense, it was completely silent for a moment.

Then Godzilla roared, and charged. 

Ghidorah roared and charged back.

Before the monster could collide, Ghidorah's leg hit their jet, and sent them crashing to a near by cliff.

Godzilla and Ghidorah collided, the former grabbed one of the heads and slammed in into the ground, the other two heads bit Godzilla. 

If Peter was in no risk of dying, this would be awesome. 

"We have to get out, clear the zone so that Stephen can make the portal." 

Carol ripped the door of the jet, and started running. 

Ghidorah made Godzilla fall, but he was back on his feat instantly. 

His spikes started shining blue, Peter knew what he was about to do. 

Godzilla charged his atomic breath, and he shoot it at Ghidorah, it was awesome ! 

Well it was awesome before Ghidorah dodge it, and shoot his lightning at Godzilla. 

Godzilla roared and fell on the crater.

Ghidorah was looking at them again, but he was distracted by a ship.

"Avengers, its me, Thor! I have come to save you from the destroyer." 

Thor kept shooting the missiles at Ghidorah, sadly, one of them heat close to where Peter was running, and sent him flying. 

His head hit a metal container, he was loosing consciousness. 

Before his eyes closed. He saw Godzilla return to the fight, but Ghidorah took flight before he could catch him.

Godzilla's angry roar was the last thing he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah is free, out there to destroy. 
> 
> Blame Steve everyone, his delusions caused this.


	11. The Destroyer is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back to Atlantis to try find a way to stop Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sadly this is a Steve mess that Tony needs to clean up.

Tony and the others reached Atlantis soon enough.

His mother was waiting for them.

“How did things go ?”

“We got Mothra on our side, so that’s good.”

“But we heard of the commotion on the Antarctic base, we heard it was destroyed, but we have no idea of Ghidorah got out.”

“Godzilla did call me, telling me that there was something weird going in Antartica.”

“Colonel Rhodes called me as well, to inform us that the Avengers were going there.”

“From what we heard, the pirate that Orm contacted was involved.”

That made Tony think.

Orm knew this man.

Perhaps he should give his brother a visit.

“Brother.” Orm called.

“Orm.”

“What can I do for you ?”

“The pirate of Sicily, Black Manta, What do you know about him ?”

“He called him self Balck Manta ?, ridiculous. His name is David, I do not know of his last name though, he kep it a secret to protect his organization. He is a man willing to do anything for his goals, no matter the cost, even his own life, doesn’t matter to him if he needs to succeed.”

“Well guess what, the man is so crazy that he destroyed the base in Antartica.”

Orm looked alarmed. Even in his plans to bring war he would have never dreamed of releasing that thing, it’s uncontrolable, it could bring down the whole world, Atlantis included.”

“Did he released it “

“I am afraid so.”

“Then you must get Gojira to stop him. King Ghidorah, or how many called him, the Destroyer of Worlds, it’s a very dangerous threat. Every one in Atlantis, and the world, is in danger. He will stop at nothing, until he gets his goal, and that is global extinction.”

“Do you have any idea how to stop him ?”

“There are two theories, you need to cut the 3 heads, cutting one or two is not enough, they will grow back. The other, burn him with an unimaginable nuclear power strike. Though no one on the world has managed to make that kind of nuclear energy. Gojira is your best chance for both ideas.”

Great. 

“You should go and try to stop it now. You are a hero, I’ll always give you that, stop him from killing everyone.”

“Do you know where he could be going ?”

“A place called Isla del Mara. He will probably want to get to the other monster first, and there lies one.”

Mera was holding a virtual conference with her father, and the other two leaders.

“So at this moment, we have confirmation that King Ghidorah, has in fact, been released.”

“Oh god,” the Fisherman Princess cried.

“Who would do such a stupid thing ?” The Brine King shouted.

“Daughter, do we have any idea where the beast is heading ?”

“To the north, his path is tracked by the hurricane that follows him.”

“Hmm, I heard rumors of another beast that sleeps on the equator. Perhaps he is gong for it. How did the mission of getting Mosura go ?”

“She has agreed to be on our side.”

“Good, with her and Gojira, we have a fighting chance.”

“Well that’s all the updates I have, we’ll let you know as soon as we got something else.”

As they all cut the transmition. Tony aproched her.

“How did it go ?”

“He was actually very helpful.”

“Wow, Orm helping the surface ?”

“It’s more because we are in danger as well. He told me of two possible ways to kill him, both involve Godzilla, and where he might go exactly.”

“He is goimg straight north, do you know where he could stop.”

“A Mexican Island calles Isla del Mara. Orm believes that there is another monster there. I’ll call the Mexican government to evacuate the place.”

“Good, we don’t know if the monster in there is friendly or not. I’ll get the ship ready.”

Before both could go, a message was sent to them.

“This is weird, KAREN sent this, Peter’s AI.”

He opened the video, both were pissed at what they saw.

The video showed who released Ghidorah, and it wasn’t Black Manta, it was Steve Rogers.

“Son of a bitch.”

“I’ll get the ship, and love, please show that to the council. Don’t allow Rogers to get away with this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony, not only do you have to clean up Steve’s mess, but that mess makes it harder for you to askemthe question.


	12. The Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learns the truth about this monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s time to learn exactly what you did Steve, hope it gets into your head.

Peter woke up to arguing.

He was in a hospital bed.

“Hello Peter.”

It was Dr.Banner.

“Dr, What ?”

“Ghidorah knocked you out, we rescued you before the ice could break.”

“What happened ?”

“He flew away.”

Oh god, that thing is free.

“Thor seems to know about what that monster is, and he is worried.”

“What does he know ?”

“He calls him, the destroyer of worlds.”

Steve couldn’t believe this.

“So, we go specifically to stop Hydra from releasing that thing, and you just release it yourself.”

“I didn’t know what it was, you can’t blame me.”

“Again, Hydra wanted it.”

“I was trying to destroy it.”

“Of shut up Rogers.” Rhodes shouted.

“Hey, there is no proof that Steve did it.” Sam tried. They had to hide this, a kid’s word wasn’t enough to condemn a person. They had a chance to fix this.

But then a video appears in the screen, showing Steve pressing the detonator. Shit.

“Peter had KAREN recorded it.”

Every one looked at Steve and his team in anger.

“Look, I was trying to show the world what the Atlanteans were, this shows us what monsters they are.”

“Shut up, no one believes your delusions.” Carol shouted.

“Your actions were dine out of jealousy, that things weren’t going your way, and you blamed Atlantis for it. Your actions have unleashed the Destroyer of Worlds on the planet.” Thor said.

“Glad to hear how you feel of my people, don’t worry Rogers, we hate you too.”

Tony appeared in the screen. His girlfriend and teacher were with him.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Stark.” Nat told him.

“Really, so I released Ghidorah into this world eh Romanov ? I saw the video, it was clearly you 3.”

“Tony, this wouldn’t have happen if you had killed it.” Steve said disapointendy, Tony was not putting the blame on them for this. They did nothing wrong.

“How ? You can clearly see what happened if we tried blowing him up. Bullets ?, they don’t even face him, missils, even the nuclear ones won’t work. So we thought you know, nobody was going to be dumb enough to release it before we found a way to kill it.” The red hair sneered at him.

Steve got angry. They were not going to blame him for this, he was trying to do the right thing.

“Arguing against the evidence is frutrial Mr. Rogers.” The master told him.

“Agreed, Rogers and his team are to blame, now we need to know how to stop him.” Stephen said.

Steve gritted his teeth.

“We can track him by following a category 5 hurricane moving straight north, that’s him.” Mera said.

Tony was still trying to get into his head that Rogers did this.

“As for killing him, only Godzilla can do it, he is the only one with the nuclear energy to stop him.”

“So you are leaving our fate, in a monster.” Wilson accused.

“It is the only way Mr.Wilson, you 3 have started what could be a mass awakening of the Titans.”

“The Titans ?” James asked.

“Acient beasts that sleep on various part of the Earth, all fo them equally unkillable as Ghidorah, we think he wants to wake up the others to make them complete his goal. Destroy the Earth.”

“How many are there ?” Wanda asked.

“17, but only 3 are awake. Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah.”

“Wait Mr. Stark, are you saying that Mothra is real as well ?” Peter asked with a smile.

“That’s right kid, you don’t have to worry about her though. Like Godzilla, she protects the world, and she won’t follow Ghidorah.”

“The others though, they are mostly animals, they will follow an alpha, or go with their instincts.” Mera added.

“Which is why we must all head to Isla del Mara, a titan lays there, if Ghidorah awakes him, he could kill everyone in there.” Vulko said.

“We are close, we will head there right now.” Rhodey said.

“We contacted the government to help evacuate.” Mera said.

Everyone nodded and called the call off.

Tony looked at his master.

“Do you have any idea what is there ?”

“The Fire Demon.”

Oh shit.

Rodan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodan is coming up. Will they manage to stop him ?


	13. Rodan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodan awakens, the Avengers must try to stop him from killing everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final 4 titans are finally awake. the carnage begin. 
> 
> Speaking of carnage. The sequel of The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark is almost ready, I might post the first entry of the sequel series either today or tomorrow.

Phil was leading the evacuation of Isla del Mara. 

When Tony called the council. Alerting them of the beast that could wake up at any moment, he knew he had to hurry. 

"Daisy, status ?" 

"Half of the population has been evacuated, but the ships are getting full very fast. There is fights happening as people are in a rush to get in the ships." 

"Fuck." 

They had not time frame, that thing could wake up at any second. 

And it was the 4th one that is waking up. Tony told them 2 were docile, but the third was extremely deadly, he had no idea how this one was. 

When they asked him what happened that made the beasts wake up, he just showed them the video.

So the reason that made them wake up was non other than Steve Rogers.

Rhodey saw Isla del Mara on the sights. 

"SHIELD is helping with the evacuation." 

"I'll go help as well." Thor said.

"Me too." Rogers tried.

"No way in hell Rogers, you ares staying here." 

"But..."

"James, can you help Thor ?" 

"Of course." 

"Bucky !" 

"My name is James, and I'll help with the evacuation." 

"Good, lets move." 

Phil saw Thor and Barnes approach.

"We need to control the crowds, we can't let them fight to get to the transports."

"Got it." 

As they leaved, Daisy called him.

"Coulson, there is suddenly activity on the volcano." 

"What ?"

"Its started to shake, lava is coming out. And for the record, its not me." 

Phil couldn't understand, what could cause the volcano to move, there was no earthquakes, not prior volcanic activity. 

A sickening roar answered his question. 

The volcano started erupting.

The a red figure started coming out.

He was just like a pterodactyl.

Every one froze to look at the beast. 

Then he roared. 

Every one started running. 

"WE NEED TO GET THIS PEOPLE OUT NOW, OR GET THEM IN THE BUILDINGS IF THERE IS NO CHOICE.

"I can't believe, it is him." Peter said amazed. 

"Who ?" Wanda asked. 

"Legends call him Rodan, the Fire Demon." Bruce answered. 

"That's comforting." Carol said. 

"But why did he wake up ?" Hope asked. 

Rhodey then noticed something weird, the tropical storm Mera said tracked Ghidorah was changing direction. Straight towards them. 

"Mera was right. Ghidorah is after Rodan." 

They saw the storm change direction. 

"Of course, an animal only leaves its territory when it feels it's threatened. Thats why he woke up, he sensed that an enemy is close." 

"We need to get Rodan away, if they fight near the island, everyone is dead." Stephen said. 

"Then we fight." Rogers said.

Everyone looked at the idiot. Rodan was to big for them, Tony said the titans can only be killed by another. 

"I have a plan." 

"What ?" 

"We will bring the fire bird to Ghidorah." 

"Are you serious ?" Romanov said.

"Tony said that the only thing that could kill a titan is another, Ghidorah is above the ocean, we get Rodan there, nobody is bellow." 

Everyone had to agree, it was the best plan.

"So we run away." Rogers said disappointedly.

"Want to fight him, go ahead." 

Carol went to the pilot seat, they had to do this. 

"All pilots, follow my lead." 

She then shot Rodan. He roared but not in pain. But in anger. 

He glared at them.

"We got his attention, everyone strap in." 

She turned the ship, straight to the hurricane, and Ghidorah. 

As soon as she stared going the other way. Phil screamed in the coms.

"He is taking flight !" 

Rodan saw in anger the jet, and he was decided to follow it. 

Phil saw in horror that he was about to take flight.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER !" 

Rodan took flight, chasing the ships.

Everyone rushed to the building. 

Rodan destroyed everything below when he flew past it. Like a shock wave is following him. 

He saw families struggling to get out. 

A kid and his mother rushed to the building just as Rodan flew past them. 

The mother made it, but the kid was to slow and almost flew away. Lucky for them, Daisy rushed in and held the boy.

Phil held the mother, so she would stay still. 

"Stay here mam." 

"HANG ON KID !" Daisy screamed. 

Rodan made more people fly away to their deaths, Phil watched all of this in horror. 

"What have you done Rogers ?" 

Carol took above the clouds.

"Is he behind us FRIDAY ?" 

The loud roar answered the question.

Rodan was after them. 

She made the jet go faster, other wise they'll become his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rodan catch them ? 
> 
> I want him to eat Steve, but he would probably give him a stomach ache.


	14. Escape the Fire Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers must escape Rodan’s wrath and bring him to Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have noticed that Godzilla and Mothra have both talked. Ghidorah and Rodan do too, but way less than them, I don’t think they will stay still for Tony to talk to them.

Carol was flying te jet at maximum speed.

She was being chased by a fire dinosaur after all.

Everyone else was strapped in on their sits, except for Vision that just stood there floating.

Rodan’s roars scared her, she had never seen a beast like him in space before.

And they’re path leads to a even bigger beast.

“We are at max speed, time to Ghidorah two minutes.”

“Fighter jests, engage but keep your distance.”

“Copy.”

Tony and Mera left the water, straight to Isla del Mara.

They met with Phil.

“Phil what’s the status ?”

“Most people already evacuated, Rodan sent many flying to their rooms but we could save most. We need help rescuing the people on the rumble.”

“Go it.”

Mera used her powers to get the water from the sea, and put of the fires.

They started helping people up in the last transport.

Phil and Daisy were going with them.

“We’ll meet you there.”

“Phil, if things take a turn for the worst, we need to meet on the Yuan Forest.”

“What ?”

“Trust me.”

The fighter jests started shooting at Rodan, but he wasn’t even fazed by their missils.

He was enjoying the hunt.

He started using his legs to grab the jets and throwing them in the ocean.

“He is taking them out lie they were flees!” Rhodey shouted.

Carol looked at the screen, half of the scuadron was gone.

“ETA to Ghidorah 1 minute.”

One of the fighter pilots tried to eject, and he went straight to Rodan’s mouth.

The jets are circled around him, and started shooting everything they had.

Rodan actually smirked.

He started rolling in the air, his wings hitting every jet and sending the, crashing.

All the fighter pilots were gone, now he went for the bigger prize.

Tony and Mera swam below the chaos.

“Can you hear what he is saying ?”

Tony tried to hear Rodan.

“Stupid humans, making me leave my home. I’ll kill them all !” Rodan shouted.

“He is not happy.”

“King Tony.” Godzilla spoke on his head.

“Yes !”

“I am on my way to Ghidorah, he is close by, Rodan doesn’t stand a chance.”

“What do you want us to do ?”

“Go to the waterfall and meet up with Mothra, if Ghidorah manages to take control of another Titian, we’ll need her. I’ll try to take him out before though.”

Tony and Mera looked at each other, it was better to listen to the King of the Monsters in monster buissness.

They took to the depths, were Vulko was with the ship.

Carol made the jet go in the storm.

They started shaking, Rodan almost grabbed them.

But then he roared the loudest he ever had, and flew away from them.

She realized why when she saw a three headed giant dragon just straight from her.

“We are going to dive, hold on !”

As the dives, Ghidorah and Rodan collided.

“Avengers, this is Nick Fury, hed to the helicarger now !”

Carol took out the jet from the dive just before they hit the ocean.

Ghidorah and Rodan were still fighting, but it was clear that the former was taking the upper hand.

They had another problem, their jets were damaged, they were struggling to go up.

“EVERY ONE HOLD ON !”

In the mist of all the chaos, Natasha got a text.

It was from their only ally, someone that wanted to help them get back in power and get rid of Atlantis.

“Have a way to end this, send me the location.”

Good, this is great. They can use it like they were the ones that stopped Ghidorah, a huge step to win their positions back.

She showed it to Steve.

He nodded at her.

“Time for you to get off the high horse you are Stark.”

She sent the location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have seen the movie, you know another big mistake is coming.


	15. The Oxygen Destroyer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks he has the victory on this trouble. 
> 
> He couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Steve, time for you to mess up again.

Steve was ready for this to end. 

Their contact was a person that knew that they were right, and wanted to help them. 

And he had a way to stop Ghidorah. 

Steve will make sure that the people knew that he was the one that got the guy to help, and the people would see him as the savior of the world one again. 

But first they had to survive.

"We are not gonna make it." Danvers screamed.

"Get us close, I'lll make a portal." Strange said. 

Danvers nodded, and got them close to the helicarger. 

Strange opened the door of the jet to have space for the portal.

They saw how Ghidorah grabbed Rodan with two of his heads, while the middle one shot lightning at Rodan.

Rodan fell to the ocean, he was defeated. 

Steve knew that their time was almost up.

"Quickly, jump in !" Strange shouted. 

Nick was looking at the screen in horror. 

A unauthorized missile was coming on their way. 

"Hill, track the source." 

Hill quickly tracked the source of the missile. FRIDAY helped her once she detected the missile.

They found a horrifying answer.

"The missile is linked to Thaddeus Ross, it's an oxygen destroyer he had made before he got fired, he must have stored it somehow." 

"And how did Ross got this location ?" 

"He got a message from Natasha Romanov, he has being contacting Steve Rogers for some time now." 

"FUCK." 

Just then, the portal appeared and the Avengers showed up.

Nick went with Phil and Daisy to see them, and punch Rogers, when the heard the roar. 

Ghidorah was flying straight to them.

"Oh god." 

But before Ghidorah could reach them. Godzilla jumped out of the water, and dragged Ghidorah towards it. 

"Hill, get us out of here before that missile hits us." 

"Missile, what missile ?" Rhodes asked. 

"An unauthorized oxygen destroyer has been launched here." Daisy said.

"Update on Tony ?" 

"He is already out of here, he told me he might go to Yuan Forest, didn't give me a reason." Phil said. 

He saw Rogers smile, what has the idiot done now.

Godzilla was gaining the upper hand, Ghidorah can't swim.

He bited him and clawed him all around. 

He actually manage to rip the left head off. 

But then the missile hit them.

Steve smiled. They had done it. 

Not only did they defeated Ghidorah, they also got rid of Tony's monster, a huge step to get him out of Atlantis. 

"Why are you smiling Rogers ?" Fury asked.

"I called the missile, I just saved the world." 

"Well look at that, Captain America is back." Sam said with a smile. 

Steve was finally gonna be the hero the world needed. 

But his glory was short lived.

Ghidorah came out of the water, completly unharmed. 

"WHAT ?" 

No, the missile was suppose to kill him. 

"There is no sign of Godzilla, he was the only one that could kill Ghidorah." Spiderman cried. 

Every one looked at Steve.

"No Rogers, you didn't save the world, you made its fate sealed." 

"But, my contact...." 

"Do you know who he was, he was Ross Rogers, he tricked you." 

"He just wanted to make Stark fall, and you helped him doom the world." Hill sneared. 

He tried to deny that it was Ross, he looked at Natasha, but she was shocked.

They never knew who their contact was.

Steve couldn't believe this has happened. 

Tony sensed something was wrong.

"Something hit them, Godzilla is hurt, but Ghidorah is fine." 

"Is he alive ?" Mera asked.

"He is, but he needs help." 

He turned to the pilot. 

"Get us to Yuan Forest ASAP." 

They had to get too Mothra fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The monsters rise is coming up. Steve if you don't realize what you did, then I give up.


	16. A Mass Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghidorah makes the other Titans wake up to his command, Steve can only watch what he has done. 
> 
> But Tony won't let Steve's screw up stick, and goes to make Mothra rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Steve Steve, just sit down and watch what you have truly done.

Everyone was yelling at Steve.

He couldn't understand this, he had no idea that was Ross.

"HOW COULD YOU SEND OUR LOCATION TO HIM !" Danvers screamed.

"Give him a break, he had no idea that it was Ross." Sam defended him. 

"EXACLY, HE HAD NO IDEA WHO HE WAS, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SENT THE LOCATION TO ANYONE." 

"He did it because he didn't care who it was." Wanda said.

Steve looked at her with betrayal, she had truly abandoned him. 

"He was desperate to get things back to the way they were, he stopped caring how to do it, and look where that brought us." 

Steve tried to explain, he had to get them to his side. 

"I had no idea that was Ross, I needed to show the world the monsters that the Atlanteans are, they have gone free for a year, I know they are planning something." 

"Do you have any proof ?" 

"My hero instinct tells me." 

Steve was punched in the face by Fury. 

"You have no hero instinct, you just have a delusional mind Rogers, and look where that brought us." 

Steve held his head, he was not wrong, he was doing the best for the people.

"You think you did the best for everyone, I hope you tell them that when Ghidorah kills their friends and family. The monster you released." Wanda said. 

Ghidorah went back to the volcano. 

He quickly grew his left head back up.

With Godzilla gone, there was no one to stop him from destroying this planet. 

He roared, walking up all of the other titans. 

All under his command. 

In the amazon, a giant Mammoth named Belmond woke up. He started making his way to Brasilia. 

In a German forest, a beast came out of the ground, ready to go to Berlin. 

In Japan, a giant spider, started killing cave explorers. Its destination, Tokyo. 

The MUTO woke up from its sleep on Korea, and rose from the ground to destroy Seoul. 

On an island identified as Skull Island, giant lizard creatures got out of the ground. 

But before they could go to a city, a giant gorilla came in and killed them

Kong heard the call, but this didn't involve his island, as long as the Skullcrawlers didn't leave, it wasn't his business. 

Rodan came to the volcano, and bowed to Ghidorah. 

He had all the titans at his command.

All but one. 

Orm saw in horror what was happening from the tv his brother gave him to entertain himself.

He might have an idea on how to help Tony, he never managed to finish it, but his brother was a genius, he could do it. 

He called the guard. 

"Please call my mother, I might have a way to help stop that beast." 

The Avengers arrived on their headquarters, the new ones ever since the original compound was destroyed.

"So until we have an update from Tony, we can't do anything." 

"I have called Valkyrie and Loki, they are securing New Asgard, they'll come here as soon as they can." Bruce said.

Romanov put her head down at the mention of Valkyrie, the one that stood Bruce from her. 

Rhodey had to get Spiderman in private. This was to much for him.

"Pete, I need you to go home." 

"Why ? Colonel. I am useful." 

"I know, but we promised May that we would not let you go on extremely dangerous situations, Ghidorah feels that category." 

"But..." 

"I am sorry kid, you are not changing my mind." 

Peter nodded sadly.

"Although there is something you can do." 

He looked at him.

"Upload that video of Rogers pressing the bottom, let the world know who did this." 

Tony and Mera reached the waterfall fast.

"We have to hurry, he is waking up all of the other titans." 

"I know." 

He comunicad mentally with Mothra.

"Queen Mothra, can you hear me ?" 

"Hello King Tony, there seems to be a chaos going on Earth." 

"I need your help, your mate was hurt and Ghidorah is free, we need you." 

Instead of answering, the waterfall started glowing blue. 

A giant insect t claw came out of the water.

Tony and Mera saw a giant butterfly climb down from the wall, her blue eyes glowing. 

He and Mera smiled. The Queen has risen.

Mothra spread her beautiful shining blue wings. 

"Well then King Tony, let's get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Queen rise threw the air, the mighty Mothra is here to fix Steve's mistakes.


	17. Ask Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothra tells Tony to ask Mera the question before they face Ghidorah.
> 
> Maria comes in, with a gift from Orm that could help Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally asking the question, he wants to get an assertion before fighting the devil.

Tony and the others were traveling close to the surface.

He saw Mothra’s blue light reflect on the ocean.

They were going to Avengers Headquaters, not because of the others, but Mothra says that under there, there is a place that,Godzilla must be recovering.

“So Ghidorah has taken control of all of the Titans?”

“Yes, my connection to Godzilla makes me immune to another alpha’s call, but the others won’t be able to resist, some like Rodan will fight before being controlled, others will just submit. There might be a titan that is a Kemp to resist the control, but I do not know where he is, or if it’s true, so it’s better to not look for him.”

“You are the Queen, whatever you say, we do it.”

“Say, King Tony, have you already ask your lady the question ?”

“With all that has been going on, no.”

“I suggest you do it now, on this peaceful journey.”

“Do you think it’s apriopriate ?”

“Ghidorah is an extermly tough enemy, I suggest you go without doubts to the fight, knowing what she said, will help you.”

So Tony took Mothra’s advice, he went to look for Mera.

He found her on the back balcony of the ship.

“It’s crazy you know, all of this is im danger, because one man didn’t like how things were going, just because he can’t be the hero of the story.”

“Yeah, Rogers will always do crazy things to be the hero.”

“Well right now, he is the villain.”

Rogers as a villain, he would have never imagined that.

But he wasn’t gonna think about the asshole, he had to ask her.

“Listen Mera, I have to ask you something.”

She looked at him curiously.

“I know this might not be the right time, but we are going to fight the devil, so I have to get an answer. Ever since we met, you have trusted me far more than anyone I met before, not only you helped me save my world, but helped me get my mother back, and this time we have spent together has been nothing but great.”

Tony got to his knees.

“Princess Mera, will you marry me ?”

Mera stood there shocked, then the most sincere smile he had ever seen on her appeared.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Tony felt extreme relief, she said yes !

“Told you.” Mothra said on his head.

He grabbed her and kissed her.

“For the record, you should have never felt afraid to ask before, I was always gonna say yes.”

They both laughed.

Vulko came in.

“Allow me to be the first to congratulate you, I am sure Lady Mera will make an excellent Queen. However, I am afraid you are needed in the deck.”

“Why ?”

“Your mother just arrived.”

Maria was of course joyful that her son asked Mera to marry him, and that she said yes.

“About time son, you got King Nerus’ blessing two weeks ago.”

“Wait it took you two weeks ?, never took you as a coward.”

“Hey, it’s not that easy.”

“I am bery happy you two. However I am not here for this, I have to give you something Orm sent you, he says it will help you if you can complete it.”

She gave them a black box.

“What is this ?”

Vulko recognized it.

“The ORCA.”

“What ?”

“Orm built it too talk to the Titans, to get them to where he wanted. We later found out it could make them aggressive so he stopped working on it, but with Gojira and Mosura on our side, we can use it to lure Ghidorah away from the other titans so they can take him.”

That’s actually a good idea.

“Well looks like my brother might help save the world.”

“We must finish it though.”

“We are going to the Headauaters, I understand Bruce is there, he can help me finish it.”

“We also have to save Godzilla.”

“Mothra told me he is resting nearby the New York coast, so we’ll be close.”

“In order to get Goji back, you need to charge him with nuclear power, King Tony.” Mothra told him.

“We need a nuke, so that he can be back at full strength, and I know the pirate that can give us one.”

So they ,add their way to the compound.

“You know, I want to see how Rogers reacts to Mothra being with you.” His now fiancée said.

“Is your fiancée talking about the man that released Ghidorah and helped hurt Goji ?”

“Yep.”

“Tell her, he will eat my silk, and maybe feel my sting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Tony and Steve meet face to face. Luckily for Tony, he has Mothra alongside him.


	18. One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reunites with the others, and tells them they have one last chance to stop Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, meet Mothra. She hates you and wants to sting you to death for releasing the monster that hurt her King.

Steve was beyond frustrated. 

They were all blaming him for this. 

He was doing the right thing. Atlantis had to be stopped, he knew they were planing something, but some unfortunate mistakes were made. Ross tricked them, and he had no idea that beast was on the ice. 

"You're seriously not sulking right now Stevie." 

It was Bucky.

"They are all blaming, this is unfair." 

"They are blaming you because this is your fault." 

"Buck !" 

"Its James, and it's true. We were all warned that the thing on the ice was extremely dangerous and that it was not supposed to be out, that they wanted it frozen for a reason. You have no evidence that they were doing something dangerous Steve, the most they have done is increase the protection of marine life in the world, something very good. And you trusted a stranger because he agreed with you, how could you send him the location." 

"I had no idea that was Ross. He told us he wanted to help us fix things." 

"Ross wanted to fix things to the way HE wanted, he just used the fact you don't think before you act to use you. You have been tricked, and killed the creature that could stop this, you messed up Steve, own it." 

No Steve did nothing wrong, how could Bucky said that.

"And don't use the Atlanteans are evil excuse. One of them was, and he was stopped and is on jail, the rest of their people are innocent, and no, Stark doesn't need your saving. I have talked to him and he is happy there." 

"You talked to Tony ?" 

How, Tony refused to say a word to Steve.

"Unlike you, Wanda and I know how to apologize, we reached him after some time since the Civil War passed, we apologized, it was slow, but he talked a bit with us. He also helped T'Challa cure my triggers. I have seen his face Steve, and as someone that has being brainwashed, trust me he is not, he is truly happy." 

"Buck..." 

Bucky sighted. 

"Rhodes is talking to the council right now. The video of you releasing Ghidorah has somehow hit the web." 

"WHAT ?" 

No, no, that can't be on the internet, the people will make their opinions without hearing his side. 

"Your friend Romanov is trying hard to find the source, but she has failed, in fact her access to the internet was just revoked." 

"Buck, Natasha needs to do damage control." 

"My name is James Steve, is not that hard. And no, I agree 100% with her access being revoked, she will only spin the story and make things worse. You said you wanted the world to see the truth, but only when the truth suits you, that's a trait I should have stopped a long time ago." 

He sighted. 

"You, Romanov, and Wilson are probably gonna get kicked out of the team, you should pray that's the only thing that happens Steve, every person Ghidorah kills, can be blamed at you. They are already wanting to charge you for the deaths Rodan brought in Isla del Mara." 

WHAT, no, the can't kick Steve out of the team, this is his destiny. He is going to fix things, its only a matter of time, they can't kick him out, and there is no way that they blame him for the deaths the monsters brought.

Before he argued, some wing sounds started, an a roar was heard. 

The Avengers went to the helipad, just above the sea. 

"Hey guys, missed me ?" 

Tony came with his new suit, made to move both in the air and sea. 

Mera and Vulko jumped out of the sea right behind him.

"Oh, and I forgot to introduce to you to my new friend, meet Mothra, the Queen of the monsters." 

With that, Mothra appeared from the sky, blowing the clouds away with her wings. 

"She is beautiful." Carol said. 

"Her mind is so peaceful and pure." Wanda said. 

Rogers however was disappointed, of course .

"Tony, how can you bring another monster here, after all they have done." 

"Its that him ?" Mothra asked. 

"Yep." 

Mothra roared, and shot Steve with her silk. 

Steve was sent flying to the wall, where he tried to get free from the silk but failed. 

"Steve !" Wilson said, as he and Romanov went to free him. 

Mothra however was petty, she wanted to hurt the ones that hurt her lover, so she hit them with her silk too.

"Tones, you understand her ?" Rhodey asked. 

"I understand all of them, that's if they let me hear them. As King of Atlantis, and weilder of the Trident, I can talk to Godzilla and Mothra telepathically, I do need to get closer to the others, but seeing as they are not friendly, I rather keep my distance." 

"But why ?" 

"Titans all began as sea life, so Tony can talk to them as he talks to the sea animals." Mera said. 

"Oh." 

"Well back to business, is Bruce here ?" 

"I am here Tony."

"Good, I need your help to fix this." 

He gave Bruce the ORCA.

"This is the ORCA, is something that can be used to lure the titans to where we want them, right now Ghidorah is surrounded by the other Titans, but with this, we can get him to move alone." 

"But how we will defeat them." 

"Godzilla can." 

"He is alive ?" 

"He is, and we can track him thanks to her." He pointed at Mothra. 

"We do need a nuke." 

Fury smiled. "Leave that to me." 

"We have to shoot a nuke." 

"At 900 meters bellow the surface, nobody will get hurt." 

"Well then, lets do it." 

Mothra communicated with Godzilla. 

"Goji, are you there ?" 

"Hello Mosu." 

"Don't worry, King Tony has a plan to help you back on your feet, so that you can beat Ghidorah, free Rodan and the others, and get peace back to the monsters." 

"I am waiting, I need my rematch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have a plan to wake Godzilla up. But if you have seen the movie, somebody has to give their life to do it, the question is, who ? 
> 
> Also, Steve is desperate, he might do something stupid, since the attack from the giant moth is not enough to crush his delusions.


	19. What Role Will We Play ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes a move to stop Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is final getting consequences on this chapter, and is only the beginning.

Tony and Bruce immediately got to work on the ORCA. 

"It replicates sound." 

"Thats why it attracts them, its like another Alpha is calling them to fight." 

"Animals only leave their territory for food, a fight, or........something more intimate. This Titans can eat whatever they want, and other than Godzilla and Mothra, we haven't seen them show romantic attraction, so this must make them feel their territory is threatened." 

"Which is what will use to lure Ghidorah." 

They had to fix the software, and upload the sounds of the titans. 

"FRIDAY do you have recordings of their roars." 

"Just of the 4 I have seen boss." 

"Upload the 4 of them." 

As FRIDAY did that, Tony talked with Bruce. 

"How are things with Val ?" 

"They are very good, best of the 3 relationships I have been in. No offense to Betty, full offense to Romanov." 

"Hahahahaha." 

"How about you and Mera ?" 

"Got engage literary 2 hours ago." 

"Thats great ! congratulations." 

"Thanks." 

"So, how long will it take Rogers to get free from the silk ?" 

"Mothra told me 3 hours, she did go hard on them." 

"King Ghidorah as made its nest on Washington, 14 cities are currently attacked, and the Titans might go to another city, so this is the plan. The Atlanteans will go to the depths to help Godzilla come back, so he can come and fight. Some will go to Washington and distract Ghidorah, while the rest will evacuate the nearby cities where the titans are." Phil said. 

"So we are not fighting ?" Rogers asked. 

"No, you and your followers are not getting involved in this, in fact you 3 are no longer Avengers." 

"WHAT ?" 

"But Steve is Captain America." 

"You need us, we have skills that...." 

"Many people can do, many can fly like Wilson, Daisy is better spy than you, and Barnes is a super soldier, and the Revengers are all stronger. Besides we don't need a man that believes he can actually fight this things." 

Steve can't believe this is happening, they can't kick them out of the team.

"You have 3 days to leave the base." 

Nick gave Tony the nuke. 

"The thing is not activated yet, there is a manual timer if you needed." 

"Thanks." 

"What is she gonna do." He pointed at Mothra.

"She will stay there to talk to Godzilla, she is our guide." 

"Good." 

"Keep Rogers away from her, its for his own safety." 

"Honestly, being killed by her would be mercy for what he is facing." 

Tony, Mera, and Vulko where on their way to help Godzilla. 

Mera was with the pilots, seeing where they are going. 

"So Vulko, you seem to respect Titans a lot." 

"I respect all forms of life." 

Tony laughed a bit.

"You know, if two years ago you would have told me that I would become King, get my mother back, get engaged with a beautiful sea princess, and be here saving a giant nuclear lizard that was suppose to be a legend, I would have thought you'll be crazy." 

"That's life, we all have a roll to play on the game of nature, we are all born for a part, the question is, what part will we play ?" 

Rhodey saw Washington in ruins. 

They had to distract Ghidorah, and Rodan was here as well. 

"Everyone be ready." 

"The sky seems alive." Hope said. 

"Thats because it is." 

Peter had to go to the compound to recover something, when he heard Rogers. 

"You want to do what ?"

"I want to take the machine Tony wants to use to contact the Titans, he is to dangerous to have that power." 

"He can already talk to two, what is to say he won't use the other ones." Romanov said. 

Rogers nodded. 

"We will take the machine, and we'll find a way to stop Ghidorah, the Atlanteans can't have this." 

Peter couldn't believe this, Rogers wanted to mess things up again.

Not on his watch. 

He grabbed the ORCA, and ran outside, he jumped in top of a bus. 

His destination, Boston. 

Steve went to take the machine, he had to destroy it before Tony could use it. 

But when he went for it, it was gone. 

"What, Tony took it ?" 

"He didn't, he wanted it here." 

Steve started panicking, his plan had failed again.

How could he be the hero now ? 

Little did he know that FRIDAY had recorded his plan, and was sending it to the council. 

Rogers had nailed the last nail on his coffin. 

Mothra watched as Peter took the ORCA.

"Be careful little one, don't let your bravery end your life." 

She made no effort to stop him, that thing is necessary to defeat Ghidorah. 

"They are on their way Goji, hang on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job for stopping Steve Peter, but just be careful with that thing.


	20. Goodbye Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make Godzilla rise again, someone has to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is dying today :(

The ship started shaking.

“What the hell ?”

They suddenly were 900 m bellow the surface.

“What, How did we gosh deep so fast?” Mera asked.

“A vortex.” Vulko answered.

They saw that they were in an accident Atlantean temple.

“Wow.”

“This is one of our civilizations most ancient buildings.”

“And look at the pictures.”

They clearly showed Godzilla.

“He is here.”

“My King, we have a problem, our weapon system is damaged.”

“So we have to use the manual control.” Mera said.

They went to a liar that was glowing orange.

“Eh, I better stop, that radiation will kill us.”

“So we can get to him ?”

“And Mothra said he needs to recharch his power, if we go with the nuke, we are dead.”

Everyone was quiet after this, until Vulko said.

“I’ll go.”

Peter arrived in Boston and took refuge in a roof.

“Let’s see, Rogers said this was so that Ghidorah could be lured, so Mr. Stark wants him alone.”

Peter saw how the people were being evacuate from the city, do it’s proximity to Washington.

Every moment he waited, Ghidorah killed more people.

He had to act.

He will wait until every one was gone, not a single soul will be here, and the he will activate the machine.

He had some time to figure out how.

He opened the screen and saw four names.

“Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah.”

Perfect.

Rhodey shot at Rodan, trying to get some shots at Ghidorah.

“Everyone, How are the evacuations going ?”

“We just finished the evacuation of Boston.” Phil said.

Just after that, something happened.

“Hey, why did they all just calm down ?”

“They have turned docile out of nowhere.”

Just then, Ghidorah let out a terrifying roar and took to the air.

“What the hell ?”

Tony and Mera were saying goodbye to Vulko.

He had decided to do this.

Mera hugged him with tears on her eyes.

He then turned to Tony.

“It was an honor being your teacher.”

“Are you sure you want to do this ?”

“He has fought for all of us for years, like you he is a hero, you both are the key for peace in this planet.”

Vulko hugged him.

“Live Tony, take care of yourself, and please live a good life.”

He took out with the missile after that.

“Get us to the surface, now !”

Vulko laid the timer for two minutes, with the vortex they’ll be safe by then.

He looked at the structure, it was beautiful.

He saw Godzilla laying there.

Vulko walked towards him, and pitted his hand on his nose.

“Goodbye, old friend.” He said that to everyone he was leaving.

Godzilla closed his eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

Everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Vulko, you were a good teacher.


	21. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is back !
> 
> Meanwhile Steve finally faces more consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony had saved Godzilla, he is back and ready for the fight.
> 
> As the battle of Boston gets closer, there is one last thing we need to do. Get rid of Steve.

Tony and Mera reached the surface in time.

“We made it.”

They got out of the ship, and saw the water shine blue.

Then he appeared.

Godzilla came out of the water, his back shining blue, anger and determination on his face.

When he was at full height, he let out a mighty roar, and shot his atomic breath to the sky.

The King has returned.

Godzilla then looked at Tony.

“Thank you King Tony.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tony was still very sad over Vulko’s sacrifice, Godzilla knew this.

“You’re friend died in a worthy cause, everyone that helps stop Ghidorah is a hero.”

Mothra squealed in the air.

“Goji ! You’re back.”

“Hello Mosu.”

Godzilla made it to turn to the other side.

“Now, let’s us go and defeat Ghidorah, this time, once and for all.”

Tony and Mera met with the others in the helicarger.

“Did you succeed ?”

“Yes he is back.”

“Great.”

Tony looked around.

“Where is the ORCA.”

Did Rogers stold it.

Rhodey read his thoughts.

“No, Rogers doesn’t have it. Peter does.”

“WHAT ?”

“Mr. Rogers attempted to steal the ORCA, Peter overheard and took it.” FRIDAY said.

She showed them the video.

“Director Coulson is in his way to offcially arrest Mr. Rogers and his companions for the chaos.”

“Ok, so what did Peter do ?”

“He seems to have figured out your plan, he activated the ORCA in the recently evacuated Boston, now Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah, are all on their way there.”

Great, the plan worked, well there is Rodan, but Mothra can take him while Godzilla deals with Ghidorah.

“Ok here is the plan, we are going to Boston to rescue Peter and take the ORCA, while the monsters duke it out, we need to be careful, get Peter fast and get either high in the sky or deep in the water.”

“So we are gonna let them fight, honestly that would sound so cool if it wasn’t terrifying.”

“The world watches in outrage as the video of Steve Rogers realeasing the monster comes out on public.”

“Protests on unevacuated cities started to occur, demanding for Steve Rogers and his team, to be arrested for their role in the destruction of Washington and other cities around the world.”

“WE GAVE THEM A CHANCE, AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US.”

“STEVE ROGERS IS NOT MY CAPTAIN.”

“THEY ARE NOT HEROES, THEY ARE CRIMINALS.”

“In the video showed that Hydra wanted this thing out, Rogers helped them. Is Rogers Hydra ?”

“He says he wanted to expose Atlantis and rescue Tony Stark, for what, take him from his happy life so that he can abuse him again.”

“He is a menace, he should be locked up for life.”

“In recent news, Steve Rogers’ secret ally, Thaddeus Ross, has been arrested in Cancun Mexico, charges include sending an unauthorized missils that Steve Rogers gave him the location on where to launch.”

Steve can’t belive this.

The world was condemning him, they didn’t allow him to explain why he did this, why he was right.

He thought in Antartica that things would return to normal soon, but things got worst.

And now, his plan to save the world from Tony’s machine (Atlantis probably brainwashed him to build it) was over, the thing was gone.

He doesn’t know what to do.

Coulson came in with his protégée, and several armed agents.

They surrounded Steve and his team.

“Phil, please don’t do this.” Natasha begged.

“Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Sam Wilson, you are offcially under arrest. Your charges include destruction of property, launching and unauthorized missile, and bring responsable the hundreds of deaths tha Ghidorah has brought to the world.”

“As well as everything you did on the Civil War, since your pardon got revoked.” Daisy added with a smirk. She wanted to see the woman that killed many agents go down.

No, they can’t arrest Steve, they need him.

“You can’t do this, you need me.”

“For what, King Stark has successfully revived Godzilla, and its on his way to battle Ghidorah, and save us, where do you fit in ? Nowhere.”

Tony got his monster back, and he has two with the moth that attacked them, his come no one see the danger on that.

“I can help, my strength in needed.”

“You do know this creatures are like a billion times stronger than you.” Daisy said.

“The world doesn’t need muscles this time, it needs minds, something you three lack of.”

“Come on man, give us a chance.” Sam begged.

“We already did, and look what happened.”

“Phil, we are heroes, we can stop this, take us to Tony and we can....”

“Screw up more, no thank you, now on your knees.”

No, Steve was not going down.

“You can’t arrest me, I am Captain America.”

“No you’re not. You’re just Steve Rogers, a man full of trouble.”

It looks like they weren’t gonna Listen, Steve has to fight.

He made a move to grab one of the agents, but Daisy used her powers on him and sent him flying.

“Taser him.”

Steve was tased by something very powerfull.

“Atlantean tech, do you like it ?” Phil mocked as he lost consciousness.

“In recent news, Steve Rogers has been offcially arrested.”

The world cheered, one little victory before the battle of Boston commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Steve, enjoy being useless in your cell, we can’t have you mess up something in Boston.


	22. 4 Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah as the fight gets near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a short chapter of the 4 titans before they fight, showing their thoughts.

Godzilla swam fast to reach Ghidorah.

He had a head start, but he needs to catch up. 

He honestly doesn't know what to think.

Of course he was glad to be alive, and to see his mate again. She has been sleeping for a long time. They talked threw their minds some times, but it was good to see her personally.

King Tony had once again proven himself as a noble King and hero, by saving him and helping him defeat Ghidorah. 

His friends also proved to be worthy, his teacher gave his life for him. 

But he knew Atlantis was mostly made of pure people, sure there are exceptions like the King's brother, but they were mostly good. 

It was the humans that he was thinking about.

Some like those Avengers were good people, wanting to protect their world. 

Others, like the man that woke Ghidorah up, were either pure evil, or just dump.

Based on what Mothra told him, it was the second one for that man. 

Sometimes Godzilla wonders why he protects the whole planet and not just the ocean.

But then he remembers that for 1 corrupted being, there is 10 innocent ones, and they deserved protecting. 

Also, Mothra loves this world. 

Godzilla loves many parts of it too. 

And he has the power to protect them, so he better use it. 

King Atlan taught him that, and King Tony reinforce it. 

The first time he fought Ghidorah, he did it for the sake of being Alpha, now, he has another reason. 

A stronger one. 

Mothra flew threw the air following her mate. 

She was so happy to see Goji back, she hasn't seen her mate in person in so long. 

She can be a love struck fool sometimes, that why she insisted to King Tony to propose to his princess. 

That and the man deserves happiness, she sensed a very pure heart, that had gone threw many injustices, he deserves his happiness. 

And it was clear that the Princess was gonna say yes, her heart corresponded to him, they both loved each other. 

Just like her and Goji, she remembers how nervous he was when he asked her to be his mate. 

She will tell the King that story. 

Ghidorah being back scared her, he was pure evil, and took control of Rodan and the others, they had to free them. 

It disgusts her that a man freed him just because he wasn't getting what he wanted, his heart was full of jealousy and righteous, she wanted to stab him with her sting, but she was better than that, she won't kill unless there is no choice. 

She loved this planet, its life, the people, the animals, the plants, everything. 

And she was gonna fight for all of them. 

Rodan won't say he is happy with the current situation.

He doesn't care for humans, they make good snacks, he has no problem with killing them.

Except for overhunting them, he knows that Ghidorah wants to kill all of them, but Rodan knows that they are necessary.

That's why he had no problem following Godzilla. There was tons of food, and balance was still met. 

But what he hated right now, was loosing his control on himself. 

Ghidorah took his free will, forcing him to serve him.

Chances are he has to fight Godzilla, and probably die. 

So Rodan doesn't care about humans, but he hates being controlled. 

He just wants to return to his volcano. 

Ghidorah was heading to the place the sound was coming from. 

The three heads have different thoughts. 

The left head, San, did want to explore a bit more this world. 

The right head, Ni, wanted to fight, destroy, kill.

But it was the middle head, Ichi, that had the most command, he wanted control, he wanted death, he wanted this planet gone. 

So when he heard the Alpha call was heard, he immediately made the others go there, bringing Rodan with them for assurance.

The three heads had different thoughts, but they all agreed in one thing. 

To kill the rival that is calling them.

And if that is Godzilla, this time they want the pleasure to kill them themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Boston is coming up.


	23. Battle of Boston: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Boston commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, time for the Battle of Boston.
> 
> A King and a Queen fight a Tyrant and a Demon. 
> 
> The fate of Earth is about to be decided. 
> 
> Will Tony save Peter in time ?

Peter saw the clear sky on Boston.

It looks like a nice night, to bad this was gonna be ruined soon .

Then the wind started picking up. 

A storm was on its way.

"He is here."

Peter rushed and entered the stadium, where he plugged the ORCA so that Ghidorah could hear it. 

Just as he got in, rain started falling. 

Then he landed. 

Ghidorah roared, looking for his challenger. 

The left head destroyed the speaker, believing that was the challenger.

Peter had to get out of here.

But as soon as he stood up, Ghidorah saw him.

"Oh Shit." 

Peter ran, Ghidorah shot lighting after him. 

Peter tried to swim away, but the sparks of the lighting ruined his web shooters, he fell to the floor. 

He stood up, to see Ghidorah looking at him.

The three faces were full of evil. 

Peter knew this was his end. 

Ghidorah started charging his lightning. 

But before they hit him, a blue blast shot Ghidorah, sending him away.

A familiar roar was heard, Peter turned and saw who it was. 

Godzilla. 

Godzilla roared, ready for his rematch. 

Tony looked at the city, wondering where Peter was.

He was going with Rhodey, Carol, Thor, Stephen, James, and Valkyrie to find Peter. 

The others will stay on the ship to give them help. 

Mera wanted to come, but he wasn't gonna allow her too, if he died, she is Queen of Atlantis. 

"All right, we'll fire at Ghidorah to keep him distracted, find Peter and get out of there." 

"You're ready big guy ?" He asked Godzilla. 

"Lets do it." 

He sent Mera the go ahead. 

"For Vulko." 

The jets started shooting at Ghidorah, the dragon roared in anger. 

Peter used that to escape. 

Godzilla roared. 

"Ghidorah, this time, you are not escaping !" 

Ghidorah growled at his nemesis.

"So he wants to fight again ?" 

"Fool." 

"Well then Godzilla, give us the pleasure to kill you this time." 

Godzilla growled. 

"This ends now." 

He charged at Ghidorah, with Ghidorah charging back. 

The two collided, creating an shock wave.

Mera watched in amazement. 

"Has Godzilla been working out ?" 

"Vulko left him powered up to the maximin." 

Bruce looked at the screen.

"Their two energies might be to much for us, we need to leave fast." 

"Tony, you need to get to Peter fast, we have to get out." 

Godzilla threw Ghidorah to the buildings. 

Their duel was just commencing. 

Tony and the others heard the roars as they landed on the stadium. 

There was the signal of the ORCA. 

As soon as he landed, he shouted for Peter.

"PETER !" 

"Tony, over here !" Rhodey called him. 

He rushed to Rhodey.

"I found the ORCA, but no sign of Peter." 

Just then, Ghidorah crushed their jet. 

Shit.

"Stay on the ground, don't fly up." 

They had to move, the needed to find Peter. 

Ghidorah used his 3 heads to grab Godzilla, and smash him on the ground. 

But Godzilla was just getting started, he pushed the heads away, and shot his atomic breath at Ghidorah.

He held him at place. 

"I am here Goji." 

"Great, attack now." 

Tony and the others were almost crushed. 

"We need to get out of here !" Thor yelled. 

They made their way out of the stadium, when they saw the sky shine blue.

She is here. 

Godzilla kept Ghidorah at bay, when Mothra appeared from the sky.

She shot Ghidorah with her silk, making him stick to the building. 

Ghidorah tried to get free, but was unable. 

Mothra roared on the sky. 

Godzilla took his chance, he charged at Ghidorah, and smashed him to the building. 

Ghidorah fell to the floor. 

Godzilla growled, with Mothra flying above him.

Ghidorah growled. 

"Get in here you fire demon." 

Mothra charged again, but Rodan intercepted her.

"Rodan ?" 

"Mothra, sorry for this." 

Rodan attacked Mothra, distracting her from helping Godzilla. 

She had to free him from Ghidorah's control, before he kills her.

Tony saw how Rodan fought Mothra. 

The 4 Titans where here, the battle has truly commenced.

He needs to find Peter before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4 monsters are now duking it out, but where is Peter ? 
> 
> Also, Mothra is not dying on the battle, I need her for the final chapter of the trilogy.


	24. Battle of Boston: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Boston continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4 Titans are fighting, Tony better hurry up and find Peter.

Godzilla and Ghidorah where duking it out on the city, smashing each other into buildings. 

Mothra and Rodan where fighting on the sky, sending choppers crashing. 

Peter was running. 

He had to get out of the city, while the monsters fought each other. 

But he saw how Mothra and Rodan where flying towards him.

Peter ran and got in a house, as Mothra slammed Rodan on the floor, the Queen soon took to the air, with the demon right behind her. 

Peter saw the huge was starting to crumble. 

He had no time to run, it fell on top of him. 

Tony and the others flew low, with James and Valkyrie using bikes, they still have been unable to find Peter. 

The monsters were seriously duking it out. 

"FRIDAY, any sign of Peter." 

"I detect a human heat signature straight ahead." 

That must be him. 

Godzilla slammed Ghidorah in another building, and kept crashing him in the building. 

"I am not letting you go." 

One of the heads got free, when he saw a electrical tower.

"So you charged your power, well we can play that game as well." 

He bit the electrical tower.

Ghidorah started getting charged with electrical power. 

He roared, lighting came out of his body.

Godzilla was sent crashing to another building. 

He gasped for air.

"How can it never be easy ?" 

Mera saw how many choppers fell because of their blast.

Luckly, their ship was undamaged. 

"We have to get out of here !" Bruce screamed. 

They went higher, away from Ghidorah. 

Mothra was slammed into a building by Rodan.

She needs one shot, to free him from Ghidorah. 

Rodan tried to bite her, but she clawed him away.

Rodan growled in pain, and charged at her. 

She dodge his bites, trying to get a clear hit, when she saw him raise his head, she had a chance. 

She striked him with her sting, Rodan paused in pain.

She made her healing essence go threw him, freeing him from Ghidorah.

Rodan fell to the ground, roaring in pain. 

Mothra stood in the building tiredly. 

Tony reached the area where Peter was, it was completely destroyed. 

"PETER !" 

They started searching for him.

"Boss, I found him, under the debris, left side.

Tony saw the red hand.

"There he is !" 

Tony quickly got Peter free, and took of his mask.

"FRIDAY, is he..." 

"He is alive boss." 

Tony breathed a sight of relive.

Peter woke up.

"Mr. Stark ?" 

"Hey Kid, you got yourself in quite a mess." 

"Sorry sir, Rogers wanted...." 

"To mess things up again, we know, you did good Pete, even if you scared me to death." 

Godzilla and Ghidorah's roars interrupted them. 

Ghidorah then went a grabbed Godzilla, and carried him on the air.

Ghidorah flew up high, and dropped Godzilla on the air. 

Godzilla crashed on the ground, hurt. 

Ghidorah flew back to the ground.

Mothra came in, she stabbed Godzilla to heal him. 

"I'll give you time Goji." 

"Carefull Mosu." 

Mothra tried to charge at Ghidorah, but he hit her with his lighting, sending her crashing and knocking her out.

Tony saw in horror, both Godzilla and Mothra were out, they had to give them some time.

He looked at the ORCA.

"I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Godzilla and Mothra are out of commission, Ghidorah is on top, what will happen now ?


	25. One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has one last chance to defeat Ghidorah.

Tony started fixing the ORCA.

“So what is the plan ?”

“I’ll fix the ORCA, then we’ll send it away, and have Ghidorah chase it, give Godzilla time to be on his feet.

“But Mr. Stark look ?”

Tony looked at saw how Ghidorah started attacking the down Godzilla, the King couldn’t defend itself, he was still hurt from the fall.

A load roar was heard.

“Great, Rodan is back as well.”

But Rodan didn’t attack them, it attacked Ghidorah.

“Wait, wasn’t him on his side ?” Valkyrie asked.

Tony then realized what must have happened, Mothra must have broke him free from Ghidorah’s control.

He heard the monsters shout.

“What, gets off us now !”

“Listen to your Alpha !”

“NO, the Queen freed me from you, I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

“So you join them in protecting the planet, the humans?”

“This planet is my home. I don’t care for the humans, but I do care about one thing, payback.”

Rodan pushes Ghidorah away, and started biting him.

Tony saw this as a chance.

“Mothra freed him from Ghidorah’s control, he has his own will now and wants one thing, payback.”

James nodded at that, he understood what the monster was feeling.

“Still, he won’t last much, we need to move.” Carol said.

Just like that, Tony had fixed the ORCA.

“Stephen, create a portal !”

Stephen created a portal to the ship, and jumped in.

Everyone started jumping in except for Tony. 

He had to get Ghidorah away from Godzilla.

Just when he was thinking of a plan, Mothra landed besides him.

“Seems like you have a plan, need a lift ?”

She was much faster than the suit, and could protect him.

“Let’s go.”

Mera saw the others come in, but no sign of Tony.

“Where is he ?” She asked Rhodey.

Rhodey turned and look in horror.

“He was just behind me !”

They heard the ORCA sound.

Her fiancée was risking his life once again to protect the others.

This time he had help however. 

She was still worried sick.

Ghidorah was getting annoyed by Rodan.

“Enough of this !”

He pushed the demon away and shit him with lightning, Rodan fell unconscious.

He was about to return to Godzilla, when he heard the noice.

“It’s the moth, she is back.”

“And she has that noice, she is challenging us !”

“Very well Mothra, you wanna fight, so be it, give me the pleasure to tell Godzilla you’re dead before we kill him.”

Ghidorah began chasing Mothra.

“Hang on King Tony, he is after us.”

Ghidorah was hurt from the fight, Rodan attacked his wings, so for the moment he was flying slowly.”

“Just take us far from Godzilla, so that we can drop the ORCA there.”

He saw Ghidorah getting closer.

“A human ?”

“What a fool, fighting us ?”

So the three headed monster was mocking him, great.

The middle head however looked a bit impressed.

“It seems he can understand us, and he got Mothra to fly him, you human, you’re different from the rest of your species, I like it, seems you’re worthy of something.”

He then shot lighting at them.

“I want your species to suffer, but you don’t deserve that, I’ll give you a quick and easy death.”

Ghidorah started shooting lightning at them, Mothra managed to dodge.

Mera watched as her fiancée almost got hit multiple times.

He truly is a hero, anyone will coward facing that beast.

She was going to talk to him though, about not stressing her this much again.

“Now King Tony !”

Tony saw they were far enough.

“Now !”

He dropped the ORCA to the floor. Ghidorah landed after it.

Mothra took to the air rapidly.

“Why the rush ?”

“I want you alive, not burned.”

“What ?”

A giant footsteps noice answered his question.


	26. Godzilla: King of the Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new power, Godzilla defeats Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla gains his nuclear power, time to stop this mess.

Godzilla was on the ground, when he felt his nuclear power go up.

He was filling stronger, his strength back at full. 

Mothra did her healing magic again, she also freed Rodan. 

"Get ready Ghidorah." 

Ghidorah smashed the ORCA. 

"What ?" 

"We were trick !" 

"This can't be."

They heard the steps behind him. 

The people on the ship watched in amazement at what was happening. 

Tony and Mothra watched safely on the sky.

"What is this ?" 

"We call it, Burning Godzilla." 

Godzilla roared. 

His body was shining red. 

Ghidorah roared back, fear on his eyes. 

Godzilla made an atomic pulse come out of his body, it burned Ghidorah's wings.

"AHHH." 

"Impossible !" 

"Stupid false King, KILL HIM." 

Ghidorah tried shooting his lightning, but Godzilla was unaffected. 

"Bye bye, Ghidorah." 

He charged another pulse. 

Both the right and left heads were burned away.

The remaining one watched in horror. 

Godzilla stepped on him.

"This is it, I, Godzilla, am the King of the Monsters !" 

Godzilla released a final nuclear pulsed. 

Ghidorah screamed in pain.

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

The others watched as the nuclear pulse ended.

The storm was gone, the sun shined again.

Then something came out of the rumble.

At first they saw in horror that a Ghidorah head came out, but they horror was calmed down when Godzilla appeared, biting the head that had no body.

Godzilla charged his atomic breath, and destroyed the last head.

Ghidorah was defeated.

Just as Godzilla killed Ghidorah, Belmoth, MUTO, and other titans appeared. 

They were free from his control. 

Rodan landed at his front.

Mothra let Tony go back to the ship, he went to Mera's arms. 

She landed just as his side. 

"Hello my King." 

"Hello my Queen." 

He looked at Rodan, approval on his eyes for helping at the end.

"Welcome back, my King." Rodan said as he bowed. 

The other monsters bowed, the King was back.

Mothra stood there proudly. 

Godzilla let out a triumph roar, he was King again.

The attacks were over, balance was restored.

And he was going to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Ghidorah gone, its time to rebuild the world.
> 
> And punish Steve


	27. Restoring Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ghidorah gone, Godzilla restores balance to the titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath to the Battle of Boston.

Tony got in the ship, and Mera tackled him.

"Are you out of your mind ! allowing that thing to chase you." 

"Hey, in my defense, I had Mothra with me, and it worked." 

"You're lucky you're alive, I don't want to loose my fiancee just after I got engaged." 

"So Tony finally asked you, Tones, you are very brave, and a coward sometimes." Rhodey laughed.

"Hey, I just got chased by a 3 headed dragon, and I was fine." 

"An you got scared for asking your woman, who was obviously going to say yes." 

"I told you love, it was obvious I was going to say yes." 

Tony felt dump. 

After roaring, reclaiming his tittle, Godzilla turned to the other monsters. 

"Listen, I want every one to return to your territories, I won't punish you since Ghidorah controlled you. You don't have to return to sleep, but stay on your areas, and don't kill humans." 

"Yes my King." 

He turned to Rodan. 

"Go back to your volcano and get healed, you did well helping defeat Ghidorah as soon as you got free, I have an assignment for you, so once you are ready, go find me." 

"Yes my King." 

Rodan and the others started making their way to their nests.

"What do you want Rodan to do ?" Mothra asked. 

"I want him to check on Skullisland, no of the titans there showed up. I also want him to find this Hydra base and destroy it." 

"Hydra have being pests on this world long enough." 

Mothra nuzzled him.

"If you think I am leaving you alone again, you are wrong." 

"Don't worry, I know a place with an underwater cave for me, and a waterfall for you."

Mothra roared in delight. 

Tony got out in the ship, to speak with the two monsters.

"So, they are all going back to sleep." 

"Most of them, Rodan will heal and go in a mission, he will find the pirate that wanted to wake up Ghidorah, I can't have him around." 

"He won't kill anyone right ?" 

"Rodan is very cautious when hunting, he won't hurt anyone outside his victims, he was triggered because of the sudden wake up and Ghidorah arriving." Mothra said.

"The others are going back to their territories." 

Tony will have to do some damage control, but he can easily put the blame on Ghidorah for the attacks.

"So you two are going as well." 

"Yes, I do need proper rest." 

"And I want to be with my mate, just like you with your fiancee." 

Mothra actually nuzzled Tony. 

"Goodbye King Tony, it was so good to meet you. I'll look forward to our next meeting. I'll be at the wedding though." 

"It was an honor to fight along side you again, King Tony, you helped me kill my nemesis. When you need me, don't hesitate to ask me for help." 

Tony was honored, the King and Queen of the monsters where thanking him. 

"Thank you both." 

Godzilla and Mothra turned to the sea, ready to go home. 

Tony managed to let the government leave the titans alone. 

Some were actually excited that with them being docile, they could bring tourism, with cation of course. 

Most of the were relived however that Godzilla and Mothra could stop them if one went on a rampage. 

The world was on relive. This nightmare was finally over. 

David can't believe his luck.

Rodan was attacking his base. The last Hydra base. 

His organization was over, his chance for revenge however, is still there.

So David took to the sea, leaving Hydra to be destroyed by the Fire Demon. 

It was time to leave it, he still wants to live.

Tony and Mera returned to New York two months later. 

Maria was so happy to see them, but was sad for Vulko's death.

Surprisingly, Orm requested to talk to Tony.

He wanted to congratulate his brother for his victory. 

Orm was sad to learn of Vulko's fate, but felt he had met an honorable end. 

They held a funeral some days after, Orm was able to attend. 

After that, Tony and Orm truly began to reconcile, Orm still had to do his time. But Tony knew his brother could finally join him on the future. 

He and Mera were getting married soon. But they had to travel to New York before they could plan.

They had and wanted, to be present for the trial of Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the trial of Steve Rogers.


	28. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial and sentencing of Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make Steve fall.

Steve was been escorted to his trial.

He can’t believe this was going to end like this.

He still believed he was right, that he had to expose Atlantis for what they were, and show the world the truth.

Steve was a hero, why could no one see that ? He did what was best for everyone. He had no idea that monster was on the ice, if he had he would have never presed the bottom. 

If anything they should thank Steve for exposing what Atlantis held. 

But everyone told him, they kept that thing hidden for a good reason, to save the world from it.

Atlantis already has two monsters, both proved to be docile, why would they want an uncotrorable ? Every one asked.

Steve still believes they had to be stopped.

They had to get Tony out of there and rebuild the Avengers the right way.

So he was sure he was gonna be released of jail soon.

Then the Battle of Boston happened.

Tony used his two monsters to fight the dragon, free the one that was helping him and turn it against it, and Tony’s giant lizard monster killed the dragon.

All the other titans bowed to the lizard and the moth.

Then they went all back to their nests.

Steve couldn’t belive they were letting them live, but his layer told them that the dragon had brainwashed them all, and they can’t be blame for their actions.

“There are only 4 responsables on this crisis, Ghidorah is dead, and you and your two followers are being prosecuted.”

No, they can’t blame Steve for this.

He will prove it in trial, show the world the truth.

So Steve was sat on the defendant seat.

He saw some of the Avengers on the back. 

He saw Tony and his girlfriend on the back as well.

“We are here for the trial of Steve Rogers. He is facing many charges that include.”

“Reckless homicide. Destruction of Proberty, Attempted murder, obstruction of justice, and for all the deaths that Ghidorah brought.”

Steve gritted his teeth.

“It should be noted that both his accomplices have already been triad and sentenced. Sam Wilson plead guilty to all charges and is facing 30 years in prison with chance of parole at 25. Natasha Romanov tried her defense and was found guilty of all charges, and sentenced to life in prision with no chance of parole.”

The judge look at him.

“It is my understanding that Mr. Rogers has refused at plea deal.”

“Yes your honor.”

“Let’s get started then.”

It all went downhill from there.

Steve was forced to sit and hear how everyone bashed him, twisted his actions so 5hey looked bad.

Rhodes told everyone how Steve always defied official command on missions, and had no control of his strength. 

Steve tried to defend himself, but he was threatened to be gagged.

Bruce and Thor both said how Steve was an absolute monarch when he was in charge. That they always had to do what he said, and that if things didn’t go his way, he would use violence. Vision added to that when they left.

Wanda also took the stand against him, reveling how he wanted for her to use her powers on Tony so that he would leave his family to go back to Steve.

Everyone was calling him an abuser, why ? He never abused Tony.

Speaking of Tony, he came last.

He told everyone how Steve always demanded money and gear, that he never said thank you. That Steve always forced him to work, even when he was dealing with his own problems, how Steve hid the deaths of his parents for two years, and the beated him up in Siberia. How Steve constantly harassed and chased him when he went to the surface, and of course, his Steve went against orders, released Ghidorah, and also helped Ross almost kill Godzilla.”

Steve was red of anger, they were all twisting his actions.

So against his lawyer’s advice, he took the stand. No one was defending him, so he had to defend himself. 

But every time Steve tried to speak, the prosecution twisted his words, they didn’t allow him to defend himself.

Steve was taken out of the courtroom angry.

Days later Steve was brought to hear the veredict.

He wasn’t worried, he was a hero, they can’t sentence him. The people needed Steve.

Steve stood up when the jury called him.

“Steve Rogers, this court finds you guilty of all charges, and is sentencing you to life in prision with no chance of parole. You’re to be taken to the raft prison to serve your time.”

What, they found Steve guilty, this can’t be !

He looked at the court room and saw Tony.

“Tony please, you can’t let this happen !”

Tony ignored him.

“Tony, you have to help me, the world needs me !”

Tony stood up with his girl. And made it to leave the courtroom.

Steve quickly made his way to stop him, he moved before the guards could stop him.

But his girl saw him coming, and she kicked Steve away when he got close to Tony.

She held him in place with her powers.

“The only reason I am not leaving you as a twig, is because I want you to live in prision, see how the world doesn’t need you.”

She let Steve go, and left with Tony.

Guards quickly swarmed him.

Two days later he was taken to the raft.

He had no allies, Sam was in another prison, and Natasha was here, but he can’t go and look for her.

Everyone else had abandoned him. Even Bucky who just told Steve that this was the end of the line.

He tried to send letters to Tony, so that he could see the truth, but non were even sent.

Steve sat on his cell.

He had no idea what to do.

He was defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long Steve.
> 
> Unfortunately he is on the third chapter of this trilogy, but will he change his ways.......yeah O don’t think so.


	29. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Ghidorah and Steve gone, Tony and Mera can get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wedding chapter is here, just smiles this time.

Tony stood at the stand nervous.

“Why So nervous Tones ?” Rhodey asked.

Loki had used his underwater breathing spell, so that his friends could come to the wedding.

They were on a reef, close to the surface, it was a beautiful place to get married.

Orcas and dolphins surrounded the place, they were in attendance as well.

And Mothra kept her promise, she and Godzilla where here as well, to the nerve of some.

“I don’t know, maybe because I am getting married ?”

“Relax man, she loves you.”

Rhodey, Peter, and Bruce were standing as his best men.

“I agree Tony, you have nothing to worry about.”

“You’ll see when you and Val get married Brucie, it’s harder than it looks.”

“Have faith in yourself Mr. Stark, you defeated Ghidorah, you can do this.”

Tony sighted.

“Maybe hearing something funny will help you.”

“What ?”

“When Rogers heard you were gettin married, he had a breakdown, he insisted you were being brainwashed and that he had to go and save you. They had to place him in a soundproof cell so the other prisioners couldn’t hear him yell.”

Tony did laugh at that.

Mera was stressing as well, Maria calming her down.

“Relax dear, you’re gonna be a great Queen.”

“I am nit worried for that, I....”

“Am worries you’re gonna be good for my son ?”

“Yes.”

“Dear, stop being stupid.”

Mera looked at her.

“Tony loves you, he wants to be with you, not just to have you as his Queen, but to have you as his wife and partner for life. You have nothing to fear.”

She smiled at that.

“Thanks Queen Maria.”

“Just Maria, we are family now. And in some moments, you are the Queen.”

Nerus came in, he was actually smiling.

“It’s time.”

Tony was still waiting.

“Nervous Tony ?” Mothra asked him.

“I already had this conversation, it’s not that easy.”

“I told you that Mosu, he has every right to be scared.”

“O give him some hope Goji.”

“He doesn’t need it. He is more than ready, but being nervous is ok, it’s a good feeling, but when he kisses her, that will go away, and the best feeling on the world will get to him. That is what happened with you and me.”

“Ahhh, you can be a romantic Goji.”

Tony laughed at the two.

Then he saw her coming.

When all the words were said, it was time for the question.

“Do you King Tony, accept Princess Mera as your wife and Queen ?”

“I do.”

“And you Princess Mera, accept King Tony as your husband ?”

“I do.”

Then I pronounce you King and Queen, and husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The two kissed just after that, everyone cheered.

Tony realized Godzilla was right.

That was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is next and we finish the second chapter of this trilogy.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later, we see everyone’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.

4 years later.

Everything was perfect.

Mera made an excellent Queen, helping Tony with issues he struggled with. 

But she was a better wife, they had a very good life together.

Maria was happy with how things were going.

Orm was still locked up, but happy for how Atlantis was prospering.

But the best thing came in the shape of children.

Tony and Mera had two kids.

The 3 year old Arthur, and the 8 month old Morgan.

He loved his children very much, and took them to the joys of both land and sea.

As for the Avengers, with Rogers gone everything came out well.

Rhodey continued to lead the team perfectly, he was also Arthur and Morgan’s adored uncle.

Peter was now in collage, he had a girlfriend named MJ and was still Spider-Man.

Thor got Asgard to prosper in Earth once again, he even recandled his romance with Dr. Foster.

Bruce and Valkyrie got married a year after he did. By some miracle (Loki) They managed to get a child, a 1 year and a half old girl named Rose.

Stephen also got married to Christine. 

He and T’Challa ended all hostility between Atlantis and Wakanda, and the latter joined Atlantis and Asgard in their great alliance. 

Wanda and him were no longer at odds. Sure they weren’t friends, but they could talk to each other, the woman had made up for her actions, and even got a girlfriend in the shape of Jean Grey.

What terrified him was Carol’s new relationship with Pepper, that is scary.

Phil also stablished his new SHIELD as a purely protective organization, how it was supposed to be since the beginning.

James got the tittle of Captain America, he wielded the shield with pride. He and Loki began dating a couple of months ago.

Everyone on the surface was just as happy.

And there was the monsters.

Godzilla and Mothra managed to keep peace.

He actually bonded with Rodan, turns out if you gave him meat, and talked to him calmly. Rodan was nice enough.

The Fire Demon helped keep the peace.

He took Arthur and Morgan to meet Godzilla and Mothra, they now lived on the island he found his mother.

Mothra was super affectionate with them. While Godzilla just watched, he was carefull around them, the kids however were amazed by him. So he carefully allowed them to climb to his head, Mothra flying close in case they fell.

Tony and Mera stood at the balcony.

“What great 4 years has it been.”

“The best of my life my Queen.”

Mera smiled at that.

The two kissed as the moon shined in the water.

Tony loved his life, and wouldn’t change one single thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for reading the second chapter of my weird trilogy.
> 
> The final chapter will begin tomorrow. 
> 
> Even if this world is a lot different from the MCU there is something that is still happening.
> 
> Thanos is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue on how the monsters set on this universe.
> 
> We will see how Tony is doing as King on next chapter.


End file.
